Kung Fu Panda La historia del saiyan criado en la tierra
by SsrBlack
Summary: (Kung Fu Panda basado en Dbz relatado a mi estilo y con mis propios guiones) Po, el saiyan que fue destinado a vivir en la tierra, tendrá épicas aventuras, luchando contra poderosos enemigos y alguna que otra escenas romántica,y también alguna que otra escenas sentimentales.PoxTi,SongxOc TODOS HUMANOS
1. El comienzo

universo es muy desconocido, muy espacioso y muy misterioso.

El hombre siempre fue muy ambicioso, que con tan sólo saber que hay mas allá de lo que conoce, da cualquier cosa.

La teoría de la vida fue inspirada por el universo, pero como?...fácil, el hombre siempre se hizo una pregunta, hay otras vidas aparte de nosotros allá en el universo?...La duda le consumía la cabeza y el no saberlo lo desesperaba, pero hoy eso acabaría.

 _Valle de la paz_

En aquel poblado, mas bien en un restauran, se encontraba un joven cocinero sirviendo platos a las mesas asignadas por el pedido.

Aquel restauran era muy famoso por la atención, la dedicación a la hora de cocinar y atender a sus cliente, esto traía muy buena fama en aquel lugar.

Un día por faltas de ingredientes, el joven cocinero se dirigió hacía la parte trasera de su restauran para llevarse algunos ingredientes que le dejaron en aquel lugar.

Cuando pudo ver que hay mismo entre todas las verduras se encontraba un niño que lloraba con mucha fuerza, el joven cocinero se ha cercó al niño y luego miro para ambos lados de la calle para ver quien lo dejo allí, pero no vio a nadie.

El cocinero dudo en llevarlo dentro del restauran, ignorándolo solo agarro una canasta y se dirigió hacia la puerta del restauran para dejarlo dentro, pero el niño lloraba mucho y desde el punto de vista del cocinero dejarlo ahí estaría mal.

El dejo la canasta en su lugar y agarró al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo llevo dentro del restauran. El cocinero llamado Ping lo sentó en el suelo un momento y puso agua caliente en una olla del tamaño del bebe para bañarlo.

Para Ping fue imposible ya que el niño siempre se movía y no lo dejaba que lo bañara, golpes y mordidas de parte del niño fueron recibidos por Ping, pero el no se dio por vencido y siguió forzando al niño para que se bañara, pero en un mal movimiento el niño callo de cabeza al suelo provocando un pequeño sismo en el restauran tirando todas las ollas y cubiertos que se encontraban al alcance.

Ping se sorprendió al ver como un temblor se provoco cuando el niño calló pero también se preocupó y levanto al niño pasándole la mano por la cabeza fijándose si no se la abrió por la caída, pero por suerte no fue hací.

Ping sintió que el niño respiraba mientras seguía desmallado, entonces aprovecho el momento y se dispuso a bañarlo, cuando termino de bañarlo lo llevo a una habitación que tenia en la segunda plata del restauran y lo dejó descansar.

Ping fue a su habitación que se encontraba a lado de la del niño, se sentó en su cama y se puso a pensar como el niño termino en aquel lugar.

Muchas dudas pasaban por su cabeza _\- lo_ _habrán abandonado?_... _cayo del espacio?_... _se habrán confundido y lo pusieron a el en vez de las verduras?_

Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, solo decidió ignorar la situación y poder dormir un poco y pensar en eso otro día.

 _20_ _años mas tarde_

Pasaron 18 años desde que Ping decidió adoptar al pequeño que ahora se llama Po.

Ping se encontraba abajo en el restauran cocinando y atendiendo a las personas que pedían su pedido(:v)

Ping vio que su hijo no despertaba aun y decidió ir a despertarlo, cuando subió las escaleras toco la puerta para despertar a su hijo, pero no escucho una respuesta como la de : _voy...pase...ya desperté!_

que con el paso de los años se le hizo costumbre escuchar esas respuesta de su hijo, hací que solo abrió la puerta y ver si su hijo se encontraba durmiendo, pero no fue el caso.

Ping- Po?...ya te despertaste hijo?

Ping vio que la habitación esta desocupada y con la cama tendida, dando a pensar que el ya se había levantado.

Ping- Si no esta durmiendo donde estará?...Seguro que esta en el bosque.

Ping al deducir su respuesta se dirigió abajo donde el restauran para seguir con su labor ya que sabia que su hijo iba muy seguido allí.

Mientras tanto en un bosque poco cerca del restauran se encontraba un joven (de tes morena pelo color negro y tonos blanco y ojos verdes, vestía una Gi de combate naranja con las sigla " _go"_ escrita en japones, con una playera azul debajo y muñequeras del mismo color, en la cintura tenia una cinta azul, pantalones naranjas y unas botas negras con lineas naranjas) golpeando un árbol con tanta fuerza que parecía que este se rompería, este era Po que desde pequeño descubrió que tenia una gran fuerza desde que tenia 5 años y lo empezó a utilizar para sus beneficios.

Con signos de cansancio dio su ultimo golpe y logro que el árbol se rompiera.

Po- Ufffff...creo que con esto bastaría para 2 meses.

Po tenia fuerza fuera de lo normal sobrepasando a la fuerza humana en grandes porcentajes.

Po cargo el árbol que destruyo en su hombro derecho y se dispuso a marchar hacia su casa.

A medida que pasaba por el valle, muchos de las personas de allí lo saludaban y el les devolvía el saludo, esta acción por parte de los ciudadanos era por que Po siempre ayudaba desde problemas económicos tanto como sociales con todas las personas, con esas acciones el se gano el respeto de las personas.

Cuando llego a su casa por la parte trasera dejo el árbol en el suelo y entro al restauran de su padre.

Po- Pá?...llegueee.

Ping- (dándose vuelta mirandolo) Hijo, bienvenido...sientate aquí ahora te sirvo algo para comer.

Po- Eh bueno...es que no tengo hambre, además te quería preguntar algo.(mientras se sentaba)

Ping- Claro, dime hijo.(Se daba la vuelta y se ponia a cortar los rábanos de una forma muy rápida para empezar a cortar otro)

Po- Veras, al traer el árbol de camino a casa se me ocurrió algo por la cabeza.

Ping- (voltea) Y que es?

Po- Es que al ver que a medida que he crecido me hice mas fuerte y pensé en darle un uso mas...como decirlo... en fin quiero aprender a pelear mejor.

Ping- Po...otra vez con lo mismo?

Po- Pa si es por lo que paso hace 2 años, no es por eso.

Ping- Lo se, solo que no me gusta la idea de que te enfrentes a bandidos y otras personas que podrían lastimarte.

Po- Si pero pá piensa, yo tengo esta fuerza desde los 5 años, de que otra forma podría darle uso mas que para proteger a las personas de este Vallé.

Ping- Bueno...cúando yo este un poco mas viejito podrás acomodar las mesas y sillas por mi.

Po-Ya pá es enserio.(estaba medio sonriendo mientras tenía una gota de sudor en la frente)

Ping- Bueno en ese punto tienes razón, pero no se donde llevarte para que aprendas a pelear, mas que allí (señalando un lugar en concreto)

Po vio hacia donde se dirigía el dedo de su padre y era hacia el templo de jade, un lugar donde se enseñaba el Kung fu como defensa personal y estilo de lucha.

Po- Allí?...no se, dicen que en aquel lugar solo aceptan a personas con experiencia en defensa y método de lucha básico.

Ping- Si no lo intentas nunca lo descubrirás, recuerdas cuando descubriste tu fuerza? bueno tal vez cuando vallas en aquel lugar por ahí también descubras que puedes luchar.

Po- Si tal vez puede ser, en fin gracias.

Ping solo asintió y volvió a su labor, mientras Po el salia por la parte delantera del restauran y vio que había una chica que estaba colocando un póster publicitario en el murallón del restauran.

Po cúando vio el póster publicitario entro al restauran y les dijo a todas las personas que en el templo de jade se estaba por dar una exhibición de entrenamiento de los guerreros que protegen el valle que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Todos se emocionaron y dejaron el dinero sobre la mesa y se marchaban hacia el palacio.

Po- Pá me dirijo al palacio a ver que tal.

Ping- Claro, sólo cuidate.

Po- Si nos vemos.

Po salio corriendo del restauran y empezó a subir las escaleras que se dirigían al Templo de Jade.

El subió con mucha facilidad mientras que algunas de las personas lo miraban sorprendidos como el subía sin ningún problema las escaleras mientras a ellos les costaba, puesto que se cansaban rápido.

Po al terminar de subir las escaleras se fijo que era el único que subió primero, esto lo dejó satisfecho ya que podría posicionarse al frente de la fila para poder ver mejor.

Al entrar al palacio vio como varias personas se encontraban acomodando y decorando lo que vendría siendo el patio del Templo de Jade.

Como vio que en la parte derecha del patio ya se había colocado varias sillas se fue a sentar a esperar el espectáculo.

El tiempo paso y ya varias personas habían llegado al templo ubicándose en algunas sillas y otras se quedaban parados observando el templo.

Po se aburrió de tanto esperar que se dirigió hacia algunos puestos que vendían muñecos de acción de los guerreros del Templo de Jade y también posters de cada uno de ellos y también todos juntos.

No le importo mucho decidió dar algunas vueltas, vio un puesto de armas y se quedo mirándolas por un buen tiempo y luego se marchó cuando escuchó el sonido de lo que viene siendo un tambor.

Cuando salio de la tienda vio que el templo estaba completamente lleno y que ya no había donde sentarse.

Po- Creo que el a verme levantado no fue buena idea.

Po decidió apoyarse en el murallón del templo con los brazos cruzados para poder ver el inició de la exhibición.

Al poco, la musica comenzó a tocar y vieron como un señor ( de bastante edad y bastante fornido, tenia una camisa marrón con mangas largas y anchas en las manos, tenia una banda que cruzaba su camisa desde el brazo derecho de color blanco, tenía pantalón blanco y unos zapatos negros con tonos marrones ) que se acercaba en un balcón para decir unas palabras, el enunciado era Shifu.

Shifu- habitantes del valle de la paz, hoy haremos presencia de una exhibición única aquí en el templo, hoy verán el entrenamiento de los 5 furiosos, ellos son,

Grulla, Mantis, Mono, Víbora, Tigresa...Los 5 Furiosos.

Po- Ti-tigresa?

El anunciado alzo un brazo al cielo y todos los espectadores vieron lo que el apuntaba, desde el cielo se podía ver caer 5 figuras que cuando tocaron tierra se levantó un poco de polvo dejando ver a 5 personas posicionándose en respectivas poses de batalla.

Se podía ver a un chico alto ( bastante fornido de tes morena ojos marrones claro y pelo oscuro, vestía una remera blanca sin mangas, unas muñequeras rojas, tenia una cinta roja con pantalones blanco y con botas negras con lineas rojas ) era Grulla.

Al lado del mencionado se podía ver a un chico bajo ( de tes morena con ojos verdes oscuro y pelo verdoso, vestía un chaleco verde con bordes dorados, tenia pantalón negro con unas cintas verdes que lo ajustaba en los tobillos y unas botas negras ) era Mantis

A su lado había un chico un poco mas alto ( de tes medio oscura con pelo castaño, en la parte superior no tenia nada mostrando un cuerpo fornido, tenia muñequeras rojas, tenia una cinta roja sosteniendo unos pantalones negros y cintas rojas en los tobillos que sostenía esa parte del pantalón y no tenia nada en los pies ) era Mono.

También había una chica poco alta ( de tes blanca con ojos azules y pelo negro suelto, tenia un vestido de combate completo color verde, en la parte de atrás tiene un dibujo de flores de color dorada y en la parte de la pierna derecha estaba medio abierto mostrando un poco de la pierna, el vestido de combate hacia resaltar su figura, en los pies tenia unas pantuflas de color negro ) era Víbora.

Al lado de la reciente nombrada había una chica un poco mas alta ( de tes morena con ojos color ámbar y pelo medio naranja suave corto hasta un poco antes de llegar a su cintura, tenia un chaleco rojo con bordes dorados, al frente del chaleco tenia dibujado pétalos de color dorados, tenia una cinta roja y pantalones negros con cintas rojas en los tobillos y pantuflas negras aunque su traje de combate no era ajustado, no descartaban que era linda ) era Tigresa.

Po- Tigresa se hizo maestra de Kung Fu? ( sorprendido )

Cuando todos vieron a los guerreros frente a ellos posicionándose todos saltaron de la alegría, en cambio a Po no le llamo mucho la atención, pues el quería ver el tipo de entrenamiento que estos hacían.

Mientras todos seguían festejando, Shifu decía algunas palabras.

Shifu- Habitantes...están a punto de presenciar el entrenamiento que les costo huesos a estos guerreros, el primero sera grulla con su presentación de combate aéreo.

Cuando el nombrado se puso en medio de la arena de combate, los restantes procedieron a irse hacia atrás para dejar que su compañero haga lo suyo.

Po al escuchar eso le llamo la atención y presto atención a lo que iba a suceder, mientras detrás de Shifu había un anciano un poco mas viejo que Shifu apoyado de su bastón ( tenía una banda que cruzaba desde su brazo derecho sin nada debajo dejando ver un cuerpo un poco fornido, tenia un pantalón blanco y en los pies no tenia nada ) tenia los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al sentir un movimiento entre el publico cuando diviso el movimiento de aquel individuo vio a Po que se ponía frente de todos para poder ver, al sentir su presencia pudo ver como un aura de color blanco un poco débil se mostraba en su interior, este sólo se sorprendió un poco y se dispuso a verlo un poco mejor para ver si su teoría era verdadera.

Volviendo al campo de batalla, grulla estaba parado frente al público mientras algunas personas ponía frente a el cuatros muñecos de combate y luego se marcharon para dejar que el guerrero siguiera con lo suyo.

Cuando se fueron Grulla opto por ponerse en su posición de combate ( estendiendo una pierna hacia atrás y flexionando la de delante, y poniendo un brazo doblándolo de forma horizontal a la altura de la mejilla y el otro brazo doblándolo de forma horizontal un poco mas alto de la altura de la cabeza ) y de un movimiento lanzo una ráfaga de viento con su brazo derecho hacia abajo de las piernas de los maniquíes haciendo que estos se elevaran un poco mas alto que su altura y salto hacia el maniquí de la derecha y le dio una patada para que se elevará mas y estando en el aire se dirigió al de la izquierda para hacer lo mismo, y después con el resto elevándolos a una altura muy superior al suelo, mas o menos de 10 metros de altura. Grulla se impulso en el aire para esta a la misma altura de los maniquíes mientras estos caían y de un movimiento rápido les proporcionó una patada a cada maniquí destruyéndolos por completo, al terminar su trabajo dejo caerse en el aire en picada al suelo, desde el punto de vista de las personas este parecía que se estrellaría pero dio una vuelta en el aire y callo de pie con su posición de batallar levantando un poco de polvo, acto seguido el resto se los maniquíes caían de apoco al suelo.

El grito de las personas se inundo en el Templo hacia Grulla, esto sólo dio una reverencia hacia las personas y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaban sus compañeros.

Shifu- El siguiente sera Mantis con su ataques de velocidad.

Mantis se puso frente la arena posicionándose en su posición de pelea ( Inclinando un poco su cuerpo haca la izquierda, su brazo izquierdo lo flexionaba un poco alto sobre sus caderas y llegando a su mejilla, y el brazo lo ponía recto hacia su ojo ) esperando a que los sirvientes del Templo terminen de poner los maniquíes de entrenamiento, cuando todos terminaron lo dejaron para que haga lo suyo.

Todos veían a mantis que no hacia nada solo se quedaba parado con su pose de batalla sin mover un musculo, estaba serio viendo cada maniquí hasta que dio una pequeña sonrisa y de un movimiento rápido golpeó a todos los maniquíes destruyéndolos sin que se den cuenta los presentes, cuando se vio que todos los maniquíes estaban rotos dio una reverencia y se marchó.

El público no sabia que hacer solo lo vieron ahí parado sin hacer nada pero luego de unos minutos todos se dieron cuenta lo que paso pues su ataque de velocidad consistía en eso, destruir todo sin ser visto, entonces todos empezaron a aplaudir viendo al maestro de la velocidad posicionándose alado de sus compañeros.

Shifu- Confuso verdad?...el siguiente es mono que no nos mostrara sus dotes de combate, sino nos dará una demostración de su movilidad.

El nombrado se pone frente al publico en la arena y vio que algunos de los asistentes del Templo se ponían frente a el con ballestas y lanzas, todas las personas se empezaron a emocionar por lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. Unos de los asistentes del Templo disparo con la ballesta mientras que otro lanzo la lanza hacia mono el sólo giro sobre su posición de forma horizontal mientras que la lanza pasaba por debajOogway el y la flecha por encima suya clavándose en la pared de detrás del el. Los otros 2 también dispararon las flecha, Mono sólo salto hacia la lanza que estaba clavada en la pared y la hizo girar en su mano dándole a las flechas y estas se cayeron al suelo. Los otros 2 ya estaban preparados para tirar y lo hicieron, Mino clavo la lanza al suelo y salto sobre la punta para balancearse hacia arriba y hacer una mortal hacia atrás agarrando la lanza y flecha sobre su lugar y quedar parado en su lugar.

Las personas empezaron a aplaudir por su demostración y el fue a posicionarse alado de sus compañeros.

Shifu- Ahora la maestra Víbora con su demostración de Dominación de Objetivo.

Mientras la nombrada se ponía frente al publico recibiendo 2 listones por parte de un asistente del Templo, Oogway estaba un poco nervioso, se veía que sus piernas temblaba mientras se sostenía en sus bastón, cualquiera diría que es la edad, pero no era ese el motivo, Oogway miraba con detenimiento a Po, pues su deducción era cierta, el a encontrado alguien digno de ser el Guerrero Dragón, pero un poco mas sorprendido es que supera las expectativas de un Guerrero Dragón base, esto no paso por alto por una de sus alumnas.

Tigresa, la alumna mas fuerte y líder de los 5 furiosos, se dirigió hacia su maestro, pues verle la cara de miedo provoca curiosidad en ella.

Tigresa- Maestro?

Oogway- Ah!...eh, Maestra Tigresa, sucede algo joven alumna? ( saliendo del trance )

Tigresa- Eso le iba a preguntar a usted.

Oogway- Ah, bueno es que acabo de sentir algo asombroso, siento la llegada del Guerrero Dragon ante nosotros.

Tigresa estaba feliz en su interior puesto que al escuchar las palabras de su maestro _ _Siento al Guerrero Dragón ante nosotros_ _ sintió que el esfuerzo que tomo toda su vida por durante 15 años por fin seria recompensado.

Tigresa- Maestro esa es una noticia increíble, hay que decirle a Shifu. ( lo decia emocionada mente )

Tigresa corrio hacia su maestro y padre para informarle sobre la situacion en la que se encuentra Oogway.

Cuando escucho lo que su alumna dijo decidió ir con su maestro para saber un poco mejor la situacion.

Shifu- Maestro Oogway, Tigresa me informo en la situacion en la que se encuentra, es cierto? que el _Guerrero Dragón_ esta entre nosotros?

Oogway- Así es mi viejo amigo, siento un gran poder que Merce de este lugar.

Shifu- Entonces de tendré la excibicion para que usted pueda informarles a todo el valle que el _Guerrero Dragón_ esta entre nosotros.

Oogway- Adelante.

Shifu se dirigió hacia el balcon y levanto la mano para que todo se de tuviera. Vibora miro a su maestro que estaba apunto de decir algunas palabras por lo que su excibicion se daría por terminada, ella solo dio una reverencia hacia la tribuna y se marcho juntos a sus amigos para ver que es lo que dirá su maestro.

Shifu- Habitantes, lamento interrumpir el espectáculo de la maestra Vibora, pero les tengo una nueva noticia que surgio derrepente, el Maestro Oogway, decidio que hoy se nombrara al _Guerrero Dragón._

Todas las personas comenzaron a emocionarce para saber quien sera el _Guerrero Dragón_.

Shifu- El que sea digno de ser reconocido como _Guerrero Dragón_ tiene como derecho, garantizarles la protección a este valle, aquel guerrero que daría su vida con el fin de salvar otras. Ahora, El Maestro Oogway procederá a elegir al _Guerrero Dragón._

Todos los habitantes del valle podian ver como un anciano de muy avanzada edad se asomaba por las escaleras a pasos lentos y dando una breve danza que se conoce como el ritual del llamado del dragon.

Los alumnos de Shifu se pusieron en fila, uno alado del otro para saber quien será el Nuevo _Guerrero Dragón._

De los 5, Tigresa se encontraba muy emociona, pues tenia la total confianza de que seria elegida, pero para su decepcion no fue así.

Oogway se iba hacercando de apoco con los ojos cerrados, al sentir el aura de Po moverse, se dirijio hacia el, sorprendiendo a sus estudiantes.

 _Minutos antes de la elección del Guerrero Dragón_

Po se encontraba muy emocionado por 2 motivos, 1 es que después de mucho tiempo pudo volver a ver Tigresa, que anterior mente se conocieron en un orfanato ( _ya relatare algún día esa parte )_ y segundo por que seleccionarian al _guerrero Dragón_ , pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando vio a un par de tipos que estaban molestando a una mujer frente a el, no le gusto nada en la forma en la que la trataban a la probé mujer por lo que decidió poner un alto a esa escena.

Tipo 1- Vamos lindura, se que quieres pasar un buen rato con nosotros, vamos te mostrare un lugar secreto de aqui y podremos estar a solas.

Mujer- Que asco me das, sal de mi vista que por tu horrible cara no puedo ver.

Tipo 2- Oh, tienes agallas, ( la toma del brazo y empieza a forcejear con ella )tranquila se como cerrar esa boca tuya.

Mujer- Que me sueltes YA.

La mujer le da una bofetada al hombre dejando un eco por el golpe, algunas personas cerca de allí se dio la vuelta a ver y rapido se alejaron de ahí, pues casi todos conocían a esos tipos.

Tipo 2- Ahora si me hiciste enfadar.

el hombre lanzo un golpe a la mujer, ella asustada esperaba el golpe, pero nunca llego.

Cuando abrió los ojos pude ver que el puño estaba a escasos centimetros de ella, pero tambien pudo ver como una mano de otro hombre le sujetaba la del atacante desde el brazo, pues era po.

Tipo 2- Tu otra vez?

Po- sabes que no esta bien golpear a las mujeres.

Tipo 1- Fung es el otra vez, vamonos!

Fung- No! ya me arte de ver como este tipo viene y nos detiene a cada momento, lo acabaré en este lugar.

Po- Encerio creo poder hacer eso? por que eso trataste de hacer hacer 2 semanas y no te fue muy bien que digamos.

Fung- Calla ingreido, Gary a el!

Gary- Bien aqui voy.

El tipo 1 llamado Gary se lanzo a el para golpearlo en la cara, po solo corrio su cabeza para atras un poco y con su otro brazo libre lo sujeto a el tambien.

Po- Vamos muchachos, que tal si arreglamos esto hablando, seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ( con tono ingreido )

Fung- Ya calla!.

Fung se soltó del agarre de po y lanzo una patada hacia su cara, Po se agachó esquivando la patada, la patada de Fung le dio en la cara a Gary y este se quedo desmallado.

Po- trate de converserte con las palabras pero no quisiste, creo que tambien te golpeare.

Po se puso en pocision de combate ( poniendo sus 2 brazos en frente y con las manos tapando su rostro pero lo suficiente para que pueda ver) y lanzo un golpe a la cara de Fung con una gran velocidad dandole en la nariz rompiendosela y haciendo que este sangrara.

Fung se limpio la naris y vio que tenia una gran cantidad de sangre y seguia sangrando, Fung se enojo y se lanzo a Po.

Fung fue corriendo hacia Po y dio un salto lanzando un golpe hacia Po, Po se cruzo de brazos soportando el golpe, Po rapidamente agarro los brazos de Fung y los doblo haciendo que este gritara de dolor, parecia que sus brazos se romperian pero Po lo solto y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzandolo contra un puesto de ventas. Todas las personas se alejaron del lugar y dejaron espacio a que Po siguiera peleando, Fung se levanto muy adolorido y apenas se podia pon er de pie, Po solo se acerco y le iba a dar el golpe final cuando derrepente sintió como alguien le tocaba la espalda.

 _Actualidad_

Todos las personas veian asombrados lo que sucedia, pues Oogway estaba detras de Po tocandole la espalda con un dedo, Po por mero instinto dejo caer a Fung y lanzo un golpe con su codo hacia atras, sintiendo que le dio a su objetivo se dio la vuelta y lanzo otro golpe, pero despues se dio cuenta a quien trataba de golpear, el apesar de sentir que sus golpes dieron a su objetivo , solo vio como Oogway sontenia su brazo con un dedo sin el menor esfuerzo.

Po- M-maestro Oogway, disculpe pense que era el otro maleante y lo golpee, disculpe porfavor ( haciendo reverencia con las manos alfrente ) no fue mi intencion.

Po solo espero que el Maestro Oogway dijiera algo al respecto, pero no fue asi.

Po al no escuchar nada levanto la vista un poco y vio que Oogway lo estaba apuntando con su dedo.

Po- Maestro Oogway?

Oogway- Tu fuerza y tu forma de pelear son bastante asombrosas, pero todavia te falta muchacho.

Po- eh?

Oogway- ( tomando su mano y levantandola ) el universo nos ha mandado al _Guerrero Dragón_

Po- eh?????

todo el valle estaba impresionado, Po fue nombrado _Guerrero Dragón_ sin nisiquiera ser un alumno principiante de Kung Fu.

Po- Maestro Oogway, creo que esto es un mal entendido, yo...

Oogway- ( interrumpiendolo ) un mal entendido? tu nos has demostrado ser capaz de ser llamado _Guerrero Dragón_ muchacho, las tarea de un guerrero prodigio fueron cumplidas por ti, no creo que sea un mal entendido.

Muchas de las personas, comenzaron a festejar por el y se hacercaron para saludarlo, y felicitarlo.

Por otro lado el maestro de los 5 furiosos estaba congelado, no penso que un chico sin experiencia en el Kung Fu aya sido nombrado _Guerrero Dragón_.

Tambien los alumnos del nombrado se encontraban sorprendidos, pero con Tigresa era otra cosa.

Tigresa- ( pensando ) e-ese es P-po?

Tigresa estaba muy sorprendida, despues de mucho tiempo, pudo ver a su amigo, tenia mucha felicidad dentro de ella que decidio ir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Po.

Sus amigos al ver que Tigresa se dirijia hacia Po con mucha velocidad dicidieron ir tras ella pensando que la lider de los 5 furiosos, mataria al joven solo que para su sorpresa no fue haci, todos vieron como su lider, de un salto atrapo a Po de un abrazo, de cierta forma los alivio un poco pero tambien algo de confucion por parte de su lider.

Tigresa- Pooooooooo!! ( corriendo sonriendo )

Po- ( dandose vuelta ) eh? Tigresa!

Po y Tigresa se dieron un fuerte abraso que llamo la atencion de todos los presentes, muchos ya comenzaban a murmurar cosas mientras otros apenas salian de su asombro.

Tigresa- Po, como has estado?

Po- bien, pero hay un problema.

Tigresa- Dime, te paso algo? esos 2 te hirieron? ( con tonos de preocupacion )

Po- no es queeee...estas muy cerca de mi y la gente esta empezando a murmurar cosas. ( sonrojado y nervioso )

Tigresa- ah, eh...lo siento jeje ( separandose ) tenia tiempo de no verte, tienes muchas cosas que contarme. ( dándole toque con su codo )

Po- si tu tambien creo jaja, pero creo que sera en otro momento por que en la situacion en la que estamos no seria muy conveniente hablar.

Todos los veian tan juntos que parecian una pareja que se no se veian por durante mucho tiempo.

Siguiente cap: Día de entrenamiento


	2. Dia de Entrenamiento

Despues del encuentro entre nuestros dos personajes, ambos se encontraban sonrojados por que en el momento en el

que Tigresa abrazo a Po, todas las

personas que veían aquella acción por

parte de la líder de los 5 Furiosos, se encontraban sorprendidos.

Preguntas y teorías salían de las bocas de cada persona que se encontraba en aquel lugar, todas las personas se decían entre si, _Serán novios?...Serán hermanos que después de mucho tiempo se volvieron a ver?_

Po reía nerviosamente mientras tenía una gota de sudor en la frente y Tigresa se encontraba sonrojada mirando el suelo haciendo círculos con sus pies.

Tras verse en aquel circulo de preguntas, Tigresa tomo a Po del brazo y lo llevo corriendo hacia el balcón del patio del Templo de Jade, donde anterior mente, Shifu dio su presentación hacia sus alumnos.

Al llegar, ambos dieron un suspiro al verse involucrados en aquel lugar.

Po- Eso fueeee...Algo incomodo. ( nervioso y con un leve sonrojo )

Tigresa- Si...en fin ya salimos de aquel aprieto. ( igual que Po )

Po- En fin, como has estado? paso mucho que no te veía.

Tigresa- Pues bien, desde hace 15 años que no nos vemos.

Po- Si, sabes? te he extrañado todo este tiempo, me hacia falta hablar con tigo.

Tigresa- S-si yo también te extrañe y mucho. ( levemente sonrojada )

Po se acerco ah Tigresa y le devolvió el abrazo, Tigresa estaba sonrojada, la calidez del abrazo de Po que no los había sentido desde hace 15 años, la hizo sentir muy bien, lo extrañaba realmente y el devolverle el abrazo no fue cuestión de segundos realizarlo. Después de 15 años, se volvía a sentir segura, protegida y amada, cosa que cuando dejo de ver a Po esa sensación se vio esfumada.

Po volvió a recordar, lo que hace 15 años no sintió, la sensación de amor que tenia hacia su amiga volvió en si con un simple afecto. Ambos no parecían soltarse, pero se los vio interrumpido por alguien.

Shifu- Ejemmmmm...

Ambos jóvenes se soltaron rápidamente y disimularon como si nada paso, aunque el leve sonrojo que ambos tenían no parecía disimularlo mucho que digamos.

Shifu- Disfrutas del abrazo de mi estudiante muchacho? ( se lo notaba un poco enojado pero lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía )

Po- eh?...no yo no... ( nervioso )

Shifu- Tranquilo muchacho solo bromeaba ( Po solo suspiro aliviado ) Tigresa ya me había contado de ti, pero nunca pensé que seria el _Guerrero Dragón._

Po- Bueno, es que no se si soy el " _Guerrero Dragón"_ solo por que defendí a una mujer.

Shifu- Bueno, eso es trabajo del _Guerrero Dragón_ muchacho.

Po- Pero lo que acabo de hacer podía haberlo echó cualquiera de sus estudiantes.

Shifu- Bueno...en eso tienes razón, pero el Gran Maestro vio algo en ti que nosotros tal vez no.

Po seguía con dudas sobre si en verdad es el _Guerrero Dragón_ , Ya que las acciones que el hacia, ya sea proteger y ayudar a las personas del Vallé, lo podría hacer cualquiera de sus estudiantes, incluso cualquier persona.

Po- Ya, yo solo me veo una persona común y corriente.

Tigresa- Eso crees tu, pero bajo la vista del Gran Maestro no lo eres.

Po- Que quieres decir?

Shifu- Muchacho, una profecía de 500 años acaba de cumplirse, del que un legendario guerrero traería la paz al Vallé protegiéndolo de grandes amenazas.

Po- Pero yo no se luchar muy bien que digamos, lo único que puedo hacer es lo que acaban de ver.

Tigresa- Po, aquí te podrán enseñar a pelear.

Shifu- Además, yo como tu nuevo maestro tengo la obligación de entrenarte para que te superes día a día, el enseñarte el nivel básico del Kung Fu a el nivel Avanzado sera mi obligación...claro que esta en tu decisión el querer tomar el camino de la justicia.

Po- Bueno, la idea de proteger a los que no pueden me agrada y mucho, es mas, ( mirando a Tigresa ) era nuestro promesa.

Tigresa- ( lo miraba con asombro ) lo recuerdas?

Po- Si, nunca me olvidaría de la promesa que nos hicimos de pequeño, el volvernos justicieros para que los débiles no sufran.

Tigresa- Si, solo te falta cumplirlo a ti.

Po- Si, sabes que lo haré.

Shifu- Entonces tomare eso como un si.

Po al aceptar formar parte de los 5 furiosos, siendo el, el _Guerrero Dragón,_ dio una reverencia a su nuevo maestro.

Shifu- Bien, basta de charlas, vallamos al salón de entrenamiento, y si quieres luego Tigresa puede mostrarte el lugar.

Po- Si maestro.

El maestro Shifu y sus 2 alumnos se dirigían al salon de entrenamiento, al llegar, Shifu habría una puerta, mostrando el resto de sus estudiantes entrenando en diferentes circuitos de la sala de entrenamiento.

Shifu- bien joven, aquí es el salón de entrenamiento.

Shifu señalo el lugar, Po podía ver como cada guerrero hacia su entrenamiento, Grulla estaba lanzando golpes apoyado en una tortuga de equilibrio que se movía cada vez que el lanzaba un golpe, Víbora se movía rápidamente entre llamas de fuegos lanzado golpe antes de que aparezcan unas llama en forma de géiser, Mantis Estaba en los muñecos de madera y de un rápido movimiento, empezó a golpearlos a todos dejando una pequeña estela verde proveniente del color de su chaleco por la velocidad en la que se movía, y por ultimo mono estaba esquivando ágilmente masas y cuchillas gigantes con pesas que parecían ser mas de 70 kilos en ambos brazos y piernas.

Todos al ver a su maestro junto a su líder y al _Guerrero Dragón_ , rápidamente se pusieron en fila uno al lado del otro haciendo una reverencia.

Shifu- Muchacho, ellos los demás integrantes del grupo de los 5 Furiosos.

Los 4- Mucho gusto _Guerrero Dragón._ ( haciendo una reverencia )

Po- Mucho gusto ( haciendo una reverencia )

Grulla- ( presentándose ) mucho gusto soy Grulla, maestro del combate aéreo.

Mantis- Mucho gusto soy Mantis, Maestro de la velocidad.

Vibora- Hola soy Víbora, soy la maestra de la resistencia.

Mono- Hola soy Mono, soy el maestro de la Agilidad.

Po- Tigresa? ( dudando )

Tigresa- si?

Po- Tu maestra de que eres?

Tigresa- Soy la maestra de la Fuerza.

Po- No me sorprende jeje. ( rascándose la cabeza )

Todos los miraron un poco estrañados menos la nombrada y su maestro, pues la confianza con la que se hablaban es como si se conocieran desde hace años.

Shifu- Bien dejando las presentaciones de lado, Muchacho?

Po- Si maestro.

Shifu- Golpea eso. ( señalando un muñeco que contenía arena dentro, estaba desgastado y con algunos raspones, signos de que se había usado anterior mente )

Po- Esto, no importa si lo rompo verdad?

Shifu- ummmm no, aunque dudo que lo rompas, además necesitó saber la destreza de tus golpes para perfeccionarlos.

Po- Bien.

Po se puso frente al muñeco de madera, y puso su brazo derecho hacia atrás para lanzar un golpe, al lanzarlo el golpe un ruido estruendoso se escuchó por todo el lugar, Po había golpeado fuertemente al muñeco pero no lo había movido ni un centímetro.

Todos miraron asombrados, todas los alumnos y incluso su maestro pensaron que el ruido estruendoso fue que se rompió el brazo de Po, pero para su sorpresa no fue hací mientras Tigresa miraba con una leve sonrisa el golpe que acertó Po.

Mono- Oye, esa es toda tu fuerza?

Grulla- Cúando luchaste fuera con esos tipos parecías mas fuerte.

Mantis- Ni siquiera lo moviste un centímetro.

Po- Entonces digan me ( dando vuelta el muñeco ) ustedes cúando golpean al enemigo solo lo empujan o quieren terminar con el combate rápidamente.

Todos miraron asombrada mente al muñeco que tenia un gran agujero donde Po había golpeado y grandes cantidades de arena caía de ahí.

Shifu- ( pensando ) tiene una fuerza fuera de lo normal.

Po- Con un poco de cinta eso se arregla. ( dirigiéndose a su maestro ) maestro me gustaría primero conocer las instalaciones del lugar antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento, se puede?

Shifu- ( saliendo de su pensamiento ) Ah, si muchacho no hay problema, Tigresa puedes acompañarlo si quieres, yo pensare que haré para entrenarlos.

Po- Gracias maestro.

Po y Tigresa salían del salón de entrenamiento dejando a Shifu y a sus 4 estudiantes sorprendidos.

Vibora- E-es M-muy Fuerte.

Mono- Maestro quien es ese sujeto?

Shifu- El _Guerrero Dragón_ , chicos tenia pensado ponerlo a entrenar con ustedes, el supera a tigresa en fuera bruta pero no sabe pelear, por lo que tigresa procederá a enseñarle lo básico, ustedes les enseñaran lo básico de sus respectivas habilidades y yo me encargare de lo mas duro.

Los 4- Si maestro.

En lo que los 4 furiosos volvían a su entrenamiento, Po y Tigresa estaban en el Árbol de la Sabiduría sentado mirando las vistas que proporcionaba aquel lugar, ya que habían terminado con su recorrido en aquel lugar.

Po- La verdad que son grandes vistas, puedo ver todo el valle desde este lugar.

Tigresa- Si, de cierta forma este lugar tranquiliza.

Po estaba viendo a Tigresa, pues desde que tenia recuerdos Tigresa había cambiado y mucho.

Po- Cambiaste mucho Tigresa.

Tigresa- Tu también, solías ser mas bajo que yo en nuestra infancia.

Po-Si, y tu solías ser un poco mas agresiva, además solías tener el cabello un poco mas corto.

Tigresa- Oye! no era tan agresiva! ( enojada )

Po- Jajajaja solo bromeo Tigresa, extrañaba estos momentos que pasaba contigo.

Tigresa- Si, yo también, el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, son recuerdos que nunca olvidare.

 _Hace 15 años_

Hace 15 años, en lo que parecía ser un orfanato, se encontraba una niña de pelo naranja que le llegaba hasta poco menos de su cuello, sentada en una hamaca, estaba dando muy pequeños movimientos, tenia la mirada triste y con la punta de sus pies movía muy perezosamente la hamaca.

Por dentro la niña estaba sufriendo un poco, ya que hace algunas horas llegaron algunas personas en el orfanato llevándose a niños en adopción, pero ninguno se la llevo a ella. Ella siempre mantuvo su fe y esperanza en que algún día alguien la adoptaría como hija y le darían el amor que siempre soñó en recibir.

Tenia los ojos cristalinos, parecía que quería llorar, pero una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y detener aquel momento en el que la niña parecía llorar.

Po- Tigresa, estas bien?

Tigresa al darse cuenta vio a Po, ella solo bajo de la hamaca y corriendo se fue ah el para darle un abrazo y romper el llanto. Po estaba un poco sorprendido, pero entendía la situación de la niña por lo que le devolvió el abrazo para que esta se tranquilizara.

Po- Ya ya, no llores.

Tigresa poco a poco dejo de llorar y en lo que lo hacia se separaba un poco de Po pero no demasiado por que siempre que lo abrazaba, la calidez de su cuerpo la tranquilizaba.

Po- ( la agarra del mentó para verla a los ojos y limpiarle las lágrimas ) Vamos, algún día llegara tu momento.

Tigresa- Me canse de esperar Po ( se separa ) me canse que siempre me llenen con falsas ilusiones y llenarme de esperanzas ( se pone frente a un árbol y cierra su mano fuertemente ) simplemente me canse!

Tigresa después de gritar golpea el árbol fuertemente, el árbol se movió un poco pero en la parte en la que Tigresa golpeo el árbol, se podía ver que la corteza se rompió y había una gran marca de sangre.

Po- Tigresa detente.

Tigresa iba a golpear de nuevo el árbol pero Po le agarro del brazo y la detuvo.

Po- Solo conseguirás lastimarte mas y mas cada vez que golpeas este árbol.

Tigresa forcejeaba con Po para que le soltara el brazo, pero de apoco hablando su fuerza y comenzar a tranquilizarse.

Po- Eso es, sabes que puedes contar con migo siempre que te sientas de esa forma, y no con aquel pobre árbol.

Tigresa- Siempre consigues que cambie de opinión ( Se da la vuelta y sonríe ) Gracias.

Po- No hay de qué, ven vamos con mi papá de seguro esta preparando algo se comer y curar de tu mano.

Ambos niños entraron al orfanato, dentro del orfanato habia otros niños, algunos estaban jugando y hablando entre ellos, mientras otros se encontraban en la misma situacion que en la que se encontraba anterior mente Tigresa.

Po- Me esperas en aquella mesa? vuelvo en un minuto. ( sonriendo )

Tigresa- Si ve, te espero. ( devolviendole la sonrisa )

Po, desde que tenia 2 años, siempre venia con su padre adoptivo Ping en el orfanato cada dia por la mañana para dar de comer a los niños del orfanato, puesto que aveces en el orfanato no siempre habia el suficiente alimento como para alimentar a todos los niños, por lo que el señor Ping se ofrecio a todas las mañanas de cada dia a ofreserles el alimento nesesario para los niños.

Po despues de hablar con Tigresa, se fue donde su padre.

Po- Pa?

Ping- Po, estoy aqui. ( cargaba una olla grande para preparar la comida de los niños )

Po- Tienes lo platos que te eh pedido?

Ping- Si, mira estan en la mesa de allá. ( señalando una mesa que estaba frente a la cosina )

Po fue a por los platos que le encargo a su padre con anterioridad y los llevo a las mesa en la que estaba sentada Tigresa, cuando Tigresa vio a Po se levanto para ayudarlo a poner los platos en la mesa.

Cuando ambos se sentaron, Po tomo la mano de Tigresa y la limpio para luego vendarla para que sanara el corte que se había hecho.

Tigresa y Po estaban comiendo, Tigresa con un plato se llenaba muy fácilmente o digamos que apenas lo terminaba por no tener mucho apetito, mientras Po el era otra historia, el ya iba por su plato numero 11 y apunto de terminar el que comía actualmente, a Tigresa le sorprendió ver que Po come mucho y no engordaba, pero con el paso de los años se le hizo costumbre aunque le seguía sorprendiendo.

Po al terminar de comer vio que Tigresa miraba su plato medio vacío.

Po- ( agarrando de su mano sorprendiendo a tigresa ) Como te encuentras?

Tigresa- ( se sorprendió por el repentino acto de Po y luego dio un suspiro ) Un poco mejor, pero sigo triste.

Po- De nada sirve estar triste Tigresa, siempre hay que verle el lado bueno a las cosas por mas malas que sean.

Tigresa- ( estaba sorprendidas por la palabras de su amigo ) Tienes razón, ven vamos a fuera.

Po y Tigresa estaban fuera Po estaba acostado en el suelo con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y Tigresa lanzaba golpes al aire, Tigresa desde pequeña siempre le gusto las peleas, mas cuando el y Po se vieron involucrados en un problema de ese estilo.

Tigresa- Oye Po, que te parece la idea de defender a los débiles.

Po- La idea es grandiosa, tal como nos paso aquel día.

Tigresa- Si, no quiero volver a vivir ese día y mucho menos que otros que no pueden defenderse lo vivan.

Po- Tengo una idea, que te parece en un futuro ser parte de guerreros que luchan por el bien de las personas?

Tigresa- Me gusta la idea ( se acuesta a su lado ) Promesa? ( levanta el brazo estirando el dedo meñique )

Po- ( juntando su dedo meñique con el de Tigresa ) Promesa.

Desde que Po y Tigresa hicieron su promesa, muchas cosas pasaron juntos, el salir a caminar, jugar ellos y otros niños, muchos recuerdos juntos, Cuando ambos niños cumplieron 7 años, parecían una pareja de casados a muy corta edad, pues Po y Tigresa actuaban como casados, dándose de comer, ayudándose juntos, Po se encargaba del trabajo pesado pues cuando tuvo 5 años descubrió su fuerza que sobrepasaba la de un adulto, Tigresa siempre lo admiro y el cumplir su promesa era como una orden en su cabeza que tenia que cumplir. Después de ese tiempo de niñes entre ellos, ambos ya tenían 12 años, Po a su edad ya estaba mas desarrollado, tanto el como su físico cambiaron mucho, Tigresa por su parte era igual, Su cuerpo se comenzo a desarrollar y su belleza poco a poco se hacia mas notoria, un día ellos estaban sentado en el patio del orfanato, hay que dejar algo en claro y es que Po nunca dejo de lado a Tigresa, y Tigresa por su parte al ser muy apegada a Po, el sentimiento de amor no tardo en aparecer, Tigresa estaba sentada sonrojada en un escalón del suelo mirando a Po, mas bien contemplándolo ya que Po se encontraba haciendo flexiones sin su playera dejando expuesto su cuerpo, Po al terminar se levanto y se acerco a Tigresa, esta al verlo que se acercaba a ella volteo su vista para disimular no verlo.

Po- Oye, me pasas la toalla?

Tigresa algo torpe le alcanzo la toalla para que Po se secarse el sudor, cuando este termino se puso su playera azul ( Po de pequeño vestía una playera azul, tenia una cinta roja y pantalones azules, botas negras y muñequeras rojas ) y se sentó junto ella.

Po- Tigresa, tengo algo que decirte.

Tigresa- ( viéndolo ) Dime.

Po- Veras, mi padre tiene un problema con su salud, por lo que tendremos que mudarnos.

A Tigresa le callo como agua fría, el hecho de que Po le digiera que se mudarían, para ella era que Po le decía que la abandonaría.

Tigresa- ( Tenia un semblante triste, parecía que lloraría ) Me abandonarás...

Po- No dije eso ade...( interrumpido )

Tigresa- Me dejaras sola...

Po- Me dejas terminar de hablar?

Tigresa no decía nada, solo miro para otro lado.

Po- Escucha yo te prometí que no te dejaría sola, y el echó de que me mude no quiere decir que te deje, quiero que vengas con nosotros.

Tigresa estaba sorprendida, Po le ofrecía ser parte de su familia y ella lo aceptaría pero se vio en un un debate mental.

Po- Que dices? vienes con migo? ( se paro frente a ella y le ofrecía la mano )

Tigresa estiro su mano para agarrar la de Po, pero luego cerro su puño y lo miro.

Tigresa- Po, hoy me digieron que me vendrían a buscar.

Po- Que dices?

Tigresa- Me adoptaran Po.

Desde el punto de vista de Tigresa pensó que Po se enojaría o se pondría triste, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

Po- En serio!? Eso es grandioso Tigresa! ( emocionado la agarra y la abraza dando vueltas con ella )

Tigresa- ( se separa de el y lo mira ) No estas enojado o triste?

Po- No Tigresa, estoy feliz por ti, después de mucho tiempo sentirás el amor de una madre o de un padre.

Las palabras de Po llegaron a Tigresa muy profundo de su corazón, Po vio como Tigresa parecía llorar por lo que se acerco y la abrazo para hacerla sentir mejor.

Po- Ya Tigresa, esto le dará un nuevo sentido a tu vida.

Tigresa- No lo entiendes Po, nada tiene sentido si no estoy contigo.

Po- ( sorprendido ) Tigresa...

Tigresa y Po se miraron fijamente para luego unirse en un cálido beso, ese beso en el que te unes a la persona que tanto amas y no quieres dejarlo escapar por nada, pero no todo dura para siempre por lo que tuvieron que separarse, ambos se miraban muy tiernamente, como si en sus manos tuvieran la Joya mas hermosa que con sola tenerla en la mano sientes que no tienes que soltarla nunca, después de aquel beso ambos solo se dieron otro abrazo y quedaron un buen tiempo en aquella posición. Tigresa lo abrazaba fuertemente que parecía que no lo soltaría por nada, pues consiguió lo que alguna vez para ella fue un sueño.

Tigresa- ( tenia la cara en el hombro de Po ) Po, quiero que hagamos otra promesa. ( lo decía sin soltarlo de aquel abrazo )

Po- Dime ( el también la abrazaba asta parecer que no la dejaría ir )

Tigresa- Prometeme que cuando seamos grandes estaremos juntos siempre.

Po- Te lo prometo, de hecho sera la primera promesa que cumpliré.

El tiempo paso, para ser mas precisos 2 días y Po estaba en la puerta del orfanato viendo a Tigresa junto a una persona mayor que caminaban rumbo donde el destino los depare.

Po-( pensamientos ) Esperó que seas feliz, Tigresa.

 _actualidad_

En el árbol se encontraban una chica y un chico, Tigresa y Po, Tigresa estaba un poco Sonrojada mirando a Po que se encontraba dormido en sus piernas, al verlo muchas afirmaciones y descripciones hacia el chico pasaban por su cabeza.

Tigresa- ( pensando ) Se ah vuelto muy varonil, ¡En que estoy pensando! ( agarrándose la cabeza )

Tigresa de tanto pensar recordó que Po tendría que entrenar, y al recordar eso un pequeño recuerdo (:v) paso por su cabeza.

Cuando eran niños, Po le dijo que la promesa de que estén juntos cuando sean adultos era la primera que cumplió.

Tigresa al recordar eso también recordó el beso que se dieron en su niñes sonrojándose mas de lo que actualmente estaba.

Ella contemplaba como Po dormía en sus piernas, por lo que comenzó a acariciarlo en la cabeza viendo el Vallé, si alguien estuviera viendo aquella escena, pensarían que seria una foto perfecta para una portada de un libro de amor.

Después de un tiempo Po comenzó a despertar.

Po- ah? me quede dormido? ( mirando donde estaba )

Tigresa- Si.

Po se exalto en un momento al ver que estaba acostado en las piernas de Tigresa.

Po- T-tigresa perdona, no era m-mi intención.

Tigresa- Ya no te preocupes, esto solíamos hacerlo de pequeños.

Po- Jejejeje, si creo que si. ( riendo nervioso )

Tigresa- Bien ( se para y estira sus brazos hacia lante suya ) escucha dormilón, ahora mismo vamos con el maestro para ver que es lo que te tiene preparado.

Po- Cierto que hoy entrenaría.

Ambos se dirigieron al Salón de Héroes donde Shifu se encontraba meditando junto ah Oogway frente un estanque donde se podía reflejar un Dragón Dorado sosteniendo entre sus colmillos un rollo.

Shifu salio de su meditación y se dio la vuelta para ver a sus 2 estudiantes.

Shifu- Por fin están aquí, se tardaron mucho y yo que pensaba que estaban en una cita.

Tigresa- Maestro! ( sonrojada al extremo )

Po solo decidió ignorar a su maestro mirando para otro lado con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Shifu- Ya solo es una broma, bien creo que están aquí para el entrenamiento del _Guerrero Dragón_ verdad?

Po- Si maestro.

Shifu- Bien, sigan me.

Shifu y sus alumnos se fueron al patio de entrenamiento del Templo de Jade, una vez ahí, Shifu procedió a explicar forma en la que entrenara a al _Guerrero_ _Dragón_.

Shifu- Bien escucha _Guerrero Dragón,_ tu entrenamiento constara de la siguiente forma, como me has dicho que no sabes luchar a la perfección, Tigresa se encargará de enseñarte lo básico, tu sabes, formas de pelear y de defenderte, luego los otros 4 maestros se encargaran de perfeccionar tus habilidades que no están despiertas.

Po- Si maestro.

Shifu- Cuando termines, yo te haré avanzar a un punto mayor.

Después de la conversación que Shifu le dio a Po sobre su entrenamiento, Po y Tigresa se alejaron bastante del templo mientras en el camino hablaban hasta llegar en un lugar con un claro y una cascada que proporcionaba hermosas vistas.

Tigresa- Llegamos.

Po- Que lindo lugar, no persiste tu toque eh?

Tigresa- Lo bueno nunca se olvida.

Po- Ya ves, por eso no me pudiste olvidar.

Tigresa- Jaja muy gracioso _Guerrero Dragón.( risa sarcástica )_

 _Po-_ Oye ya que estamos nosotros 2 solos, dejemos las formalidades de lado, me siento extraño hablando de esta forma con tigo.

Tigresa- Bueno, entonces comencemos con tu entrenamiento.

Po se saco la playera naranja para quedar con la azul que tenia debajo que era ajustada al cuerpo mostrando que tenía el cuerpo trabajado.

Tigresa- Dime algo ( viendo el torso de Po ) el entrenamiento no lo dejaste de lado verdad?

Po- No, dije que cumpliría la promesa que nos hicimos y si por lo menos fortalezco mi cuerpo tengo un paso mas adelante para cumplir con mi promesa.

Tigresa- Bueno te servirá de mucho, ya que no soy mas la niña que antes no quería lastimar a su amigo. ( lo decía mientras lo miraba de forma retadora )

Po- Entonces pensamos igual.

Ambos se quedaron mirando y luego Tigresa se fue acercando a Po.

Tigresa- Cierra tus ojos, y escuchame atentamente.

Po obedeció y se quedo derecho cerrando los ojos, Tigresa daba algunas vueltas viendo el cuerpo de Po.

Tigresa- Bien, la posición de combate se basa en el estilo de lucha que tu posees, como entrenaras Kung Fu, tendrás que optar por una posición, anda intentalo.

Po seguía con los ojos cerrado, poco a poco fue relajando su cuerpo y pensó en su posición de batalla, flexionó un poco las piernas, su brazo izquierdo lo puso firme cerca de su rostro con el puño cerrado y el brazo derecho lo flexiono a la altura de su cintura.

Tigresa- Bien, recuerda siempre utilizarla para hacer honor a tu titulo y enseñanza en la pelea, también es importante que sepas a que tipo de pelea pertenece la posición de combate del enemigo.

Po seguía quieto, respiraba hondo y tranquilo para mantener la paz.

Tigresa- La fuerza proviene de una gran voluntad, por lo que dedicarse a defender a los débiles es una de ellas, ( viéndolo a Po y toma uno de sus brazos y lo aprieta ) Tus brazos y piernas son extremidades que en el combate siempre te servirán, siempre se mueven, nunca que se quedan quietas en un combate, si una parte se queda quita, significa un punto débil para ti y el oponente no durará en utilizarlo.

Po relajo sus músculos de brazo y pierna pero los mantenía fuerte y firme, Tigresa lo noto.

Tigresa- Muy bien, lo vas dominando, manten el ritmo.

Po seguía sin moverse y Tigresa se puso frente a el posicionándose para luchar.

Tigresa- Escucha, el apagar uno de tus 5 sentidos, aumenta la eficiencia de las otras 4 restantes.

Tigresa lanzo un golpe cerca de la mejilla de Po sin golpearlo y Po sintió su presencia mucho antes de que Tigresa lanzara el golpe, esto se hizo notar y Tigresa se dio cuenta.

Tigresa- ( pensando ) increíble, sus 5 sentidos están a un paso mas que los mios. ( saliendo de su pensamiento ) Lo que acabas de sentir es mi presencia a través del ruido, ahora defiende te.

Tigresa lanzo un gancho hacia el mentón de Po, movió su cuerpo un poco para atrás y volvió a posicionarse, Tigresa lanzo un golpe directo a la cara de Po, Po lo atrapo con su mano y la soltó.

Tigresa- Me gusta tu progreso, ahora en lo que te defiendes lucha, usa las zonas en las que yo no me protejo para que te a costumbres a la lucha.

Po abrió los ojos y vio a Tigresa frente a el, Tigresa se lanzó contra Po lanzando una patada a su cara, Po se agacho y lanzo un gancho en el mentó de Tigresa, Tigresa lo agarro con ambas manos pero la fuerza de Po la supero y la medio golpeo con su mano, Po vio que Tigresa dejo descubierto la parte baja de su cuerpo y lanzo un rodillazo en su estomago, Tigresa recibió de lleno el golpe y soltó un poco de saliva, Po lanzo un golpe hacia la cara de Tigresa, Tigresa lo atrapo y le dio un golpe en la mejilla con el codo lanzándolo un poco hacia atrás.

Po- ( sobandose la cara ) Auch, la verdad es que te hiciste increíblemente fuerte.

Tigresa- Tu también, a pesar de que no peleas muy bien, lograste hacertar algunos golpes, tu desarrollo es increíble.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y mentalmente dijeron mentalmente.

Po y Tigresa- esto se pondrá emocionante.

Ambos se lanzaron entre si, chocando sus puños haciendo que un eco se escuchara por el impacto, ambos forcejearon, pues la fuerza de ambos rivalizan y ambos daban combate al otro. Tigresa no aguanto mas y dejo caer su brazo, Po al verla le dio un golpe de palma en el estómago de Tigresa lanzándola contra un árbol.

Tigresa al levantarse miraba su brazo, le temblaba y mucho no lo podía contener, el cosquilleo de dolor en sus huesos no tardo en aparecer, miro a Po, vio que Po venia hacia ella, Tigresa Sonrió y apretó su brazo fuertemente haciéndolo sonar y se lanzo contra Po, Po lanzó un golpe, Tigresa se agacho y le dio un golpe en seco a Po en el estomago, Po escupió un poco de saliva, Tigresa comenzó a dar un frenesí de golpes en todo el cuerpo de Po, luego le lanzo una patada en las costillas lanzándolo al claro que estaba frente a ellos.

Tigresa- Me pase?

Tigresa vio como Po no salia por lo que decidió meterse al agua preocupada, al entrar no pudo ver nada por lo que salio, cuando salio vio que Po estaba en la orilla viéndola dejando a Tigresa sorprendida.

Tigresa- ( sorprendía ) como...

Po- Siempre fuiste lenta en el agua.

Po salto y dio una vuelta en el aire cayendo en picada hacia Tigresa, Tigresa sabia que en el agua era muy lenta por lo que solo puso sus brazos cruzados para soportar el golpe, Po puso ambos brazos frente a el y golpeo los brazos de Tigresa, ambos estaban bajo el agua y comenzaron a pelear dentro del agua, Po le dio un golpe algo suave en la mejilla a Tigresa, Tigresa lanzo un golpe pero fue muy lenta, Po la agarro del brazo y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Tigresa perdiera el aire, Po al ver que Tigresa necesitaba aire, la agarro de ambos brazos y la saco fuera del agua.

Tigresa estaba arrodillada recuperando el aire mientras Po la miraba.

Po- Tigresa perdona, no quería...

Tigresa- Esta bien, es un combate lo has hecho bien, solo que...

En un rápido movimiento se acerco a Po por la espalda y le agarra ambos brazos estirandolos hacia tras y puso su rodilla en la espalda de Po haciendo que Po gritara del dolor.

Tigresa- Tener compasión hacia tu contrincante es un punto en contra tuya.

Po tiro de sus brazos hacia lante con mucha fuerza y lanzo a Tigresa al aire, Tigresa iba a caer al suelo, entonces Po se puso donde caería ella y atrapo en los brazos.

Tigresa al no sentir el impacto contra el suelo abrio los ojos para ver que Po la había atrapado al estilo princesa provocándole un leve sonrojo.

Tigresa- Muy hábil _Guerrero Dragón_.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, poco a poco se acercaban cuando se escucho ruido de unas ramas quebrándose.

Po se asusto y termino tirando a Tigresa al suelo, Tigresa se levantó y vieron donde venia el ruido.

Po- Maestro Grulla.

Tigresa ( mentalmente ) maldición ahora tenía que venir?

Grulla- Disculpen por interrumpir su...momento pero me mando el maestro.

 _Bien aquí termina el cap, dejo este pequeño mensaje para saber que piensan._ _( uffff 4:30 de la mañana por fin termino de_

escribir) _Como saben mi redacción esta basado en la forma teatral y tenia pensado cambiarlo al estilo de un libro, por que lo veo un poco mas cómodo a la hora de escribir, y por otro lado quería saber que si les gustan que las historias sean hací de largos, tenía pensado hacerla un poco mas larga como de 10k palabras por cap ya que actualmente lo hago de 5k, si les gusta la idea diganmelo a través de comentarios o dejenme un MP, y si lo llego hacer los empezaré a escribir a partir del cap 11 en adelante ya que todos los cap que llegan hasta el 10 están preparado para que sean de 5k palabras, en fin los dejo y nos vemos en otro cap._


	3. El hermano de Po

Ah lo lejos del Valle de la Paz, a unos 20 kilómetros de distancia, se encontraba un hombre con un tridente en la mano, estaba acomodando la paja puesto que el era un granjero.

Cuando por fin termino, se saco el

sombrero que llevaba puesto y comenzó a quitarse el sudor de la frente con un

pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Ya falta poco- dijo el hombre mientras daba un pequeño suspiro mirando el pequeño montonar que había frente suyo. El hombre cuando estaba apuntó de comenzar, sintió un ruido raro proveniente del cielo, estuvo mirando por algunos minutos preguntándose hací mismo que era ese ruido, cuando decidió ignorar lo que supuestamente escucho y volver a su labor, vio en el cielo una esfera de fuego que pasaba cerca suyo hasta que impacto con un descampado que había cerca.

Pero que demonios?-Dijo el hombre asombrado viendo donde choco la esfera de fuego- Iré a ver- dijo apuntó de subir a su camioneta.

El hombre cuando llego, bajo de su camioneta con una escopeta viendo el cráter que estaba frente suya.

Dentro del cráter se veía una especie de esfera blanca con una mas pequeña en el centro de color rojo, esta se abrió dejando ver a una persona de pelo negro largo asta casi llegar a las piernas, tenia una especie de armadura de color negro con dibujos marrones en su abdomen, en las piernas tenia solo un pequeño pantalón negro, tenia una cinta roja en su pierna izquierda y tenía botas y muñequeras de color negro y marrón.

Aquel sujeto al salir de esa esfera, vio al hombre que había llegado en su camioneta, de un salto se puso enfrente haciendo retroceder algunos pasos al hombre en frente suya.

Conque este planeta sigue con vida- Dijo el hombre que había salido de la esfera con el seño fruncido- maldito seas Kakaroto eres un inutil-

Q-quien e-eres tu!?- Dijo el hombre cargando su escopeta y apuntándolo.

El sujeto frente suya tenía una especie de radar con un lente de color verde en su ojo derecho que lo sujetaba desde su oreja, el toco un botón que se encontraba en ese lugar y en el lente salio unos números.

Tienes un poder de pelea de 5- Dijo el sujeto dando pasos haciendo retroceder al hombre enfrente suya.

Q-quedate D-donde estas si te mueves te disparó- Dijo el hombre apuntándolo con la escopeta.

Intentalo- Dijo el sujeto que dio un paso mas.

El hombre disparo su arma hacia el sujeto frente suya, el sujeto agarro la bala y poniéndola entre sus dedos sorprendiendo al hombre.

Ten, te la de vuelvo- Dijo el sujeto lanzando la bala hacia su pecho, la bala atravesó al hombre y callo muerto frente a su camioneta.

Valla que raza con poderes tan débiles-Dijo el sujeto viendo el cadáver de la persona frente suya, luego de un tiempo el radar que tenia en su ojo izquierdo comenzó a sonar marcando algunos números.

Allí estas- Dijo el sujeto preparándose como si fuera a correr, solo que este comenzó a volar.

Mientras tanto en el Valle de la Paz, mas bien en el Templo de Jade, se escuchaban ruidosos impactos de lo que vendría ser un combate.

Po y Tigresa estaban en el centro de arena luchando como si se odiaran, estaban intercambiando golpes muy rápidamente que ni siquiera se veían a simple vista, Tigresa lanzo un golpe hacia el rostro de Po, Po se agacho y lanzo un golpe al estomago de Tigresa, Tigresa lo sujeto y lo atrajo un poco cerca de ella y lanzo una patada dándole en las costillas lanzándolo contra un pilar.

Vamos Po, muestrame lo que te enseñaron los demás- Dijo Tigresa tornándose los nudillos.

Ya veras!- Dijo Po lanzándose a Tigresa.

 _Hace 5 Días_

Po estaba frente a Víbora, estaban sentados uno frente al otros con los ojos cerrados.

Escucha Po- Dijo Víbora abriendo los ojos- El controlar la energía de tu cuerpo es unas de las habilidades que despiertas tus 5 sentidos con mas facilidad haciéndolos mas fuertes- Po sólo escuchaba atentamente- Se lo conoce como _Chí_ , y hoy te enseñare a controlarlo a voluntad.

Víbora se levanta del suelo y comienza a expulsar de su cuerpo un aura blanca, el aura daba una ráfagas de viento que hizo abrir los ojos de Po, Po se sorprendió viendo a Víbora con su aura alrededor.

Increíble- Dijo Po asombrado levantándose del suelo- Ese el el _Chí_?- Víbora asintió- Es increíble, noto su poder...no hay forma de describirlo.

Lo se, ni yo pude encontrar una descripción al poder dominar esto- Dijo Víbora calmada- Escucha, el _Chí_ tiene su ventaja como su de ventaja-

Cuales- Dijo Po

Veras, el _Chí_ al liberarse del cuerpo otorga un gran poder, aumentándolo considerable mente, pero si no lo controlas bien, solo podrás usarlo algunos minutos dependiendo de tu cuerpo.

Bien, enseñame- Dijo Po entusiasmado.

Bien, vamos al agua- Dijo Víbora dirigiéndose a un claro que estaba frente a ellos.

Por que?- Dijo Po con duda

Veras, primero hay que ver que tan poderoso es tu _Chí_ , pero para verse hay que estar en una zona liquida y luego con entrenamiento se materializara como yo te mostré- Dijo Víbora entrando al agua.

Bien, como le hago?- Dijo Po frente a Víbora con los brazos levantándolos hasta la cintura.

Bien, la expulsión de tu energía depende del esfuerzo, por lo que tendrás que tensar todo tu cuerpo al máximo- Dijo Víbora estando igual que Po.

Po se medio agachó en su lugar flexionando las piernas y doblando los brazos a la altura de su rostro.

Po comenzó a tensar todo el cuerpo, de el esfuerzo que hacia en los músculos de los brazos comenzaron a marcarse las venas, estuvo hací unos minutos hasta que el agua en sus piernas comenzaba a levantarse, Víbora lo miraba sorprendida que en unos minutos pudiera casi dominar su energía.

 _Es increíble que en unos minutos dominara lo que a nosotros nos costo meses, Tigresa tiene razón este chico es alguien de que temer-_ pensó Víbora viendo asombrada a Po que de apoco el agua se elevaba aun mas llegando casi a la altura de su cadera.

Bien Po con esto es suficiente- Dijo Víbora viéndolo seria pero Po no le hizo caso y siguió haciendo su entrenamiento, de apoco el lugar en el que estaban comenzaba a temblar- Po detente te harás daño!- Grito Víbora algo preocupada.

Po no le hacia caso, como estuviera sordo continuó con lo suyo, sentía que estaba por terminar con lo suyo viendo como el agua estaba a la altura de sus ojos, tapándole la vista, no aguanto mas y dejo escapar gritos de esfuerzo que estuvo conteniendo. El agua se elevaba mas y más hasta que lo cubrió por completo, Po decidió terminar con eso y de un grito soltó una ráfaga de aire de su cuerpo y hizo desaparecer el agua de alrededor suyo.

Víbora lo miraba sorprendía, Po estaba frente suya con un aura blanca, el agua movía su pelo haciendo que algunos mechones se cruzaban por sus ojos.

Víbora, mira lo logre!- Dijo Po emocionado.

I-Increible, lo conseguiste en muy poco tiempo- Dijo Víbora aun en su asombro- _Este tipo da miedo, corremos con la suerte de que sea aliado._

Po miraba su cuerpo como estaba rodeado de una aura blanca, comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire, se sentía mas rápido y sentía que su cuerpo era mas fuerte, tras los golpes que lanzaba, el agua de sus pies se movían a dirección donde sus puños eran lanzados.

 _Increíble, me siento muy fuerte-_ Pensó Po algo asombrado por su fuerza.

Bien, Como lo has logrado, aquí concluye nuestro entrenamiento- Dijo Víbora sonriendo- Te felicito,dominaste en cuestión de minutos una habilidad que a todos nos costo meses.

Po de repente se quedó serio viendo a Víbora asustando la un poco.

P-Po?-Dijo Vibora con algo de miedo

Creo que descubrí otra desventaja de esta habilidad- Dijo Po serio.

Cual?- Dijo Víbora un poco mas relajada.

Hace que te de hambre- Dijo Po algo sonrojado mientras con una mano se rascaba la cabeza y la otra se la llevaba al estomago.

Víbora lo miraba con una cara incrédula, luego ambos se echaron a reír.

Vente, vamos a la cocina tal vez alla algo para comer- Dijo Víbora con una pequeña lágrima en su ojo por la risas.

Po y Víbora se dirigían a la cocina donde se e contaron con los demás que estaban en aquel lugar, Mono, Grulla y Mantis estaban desesperados buscando cosas en las alacenas del lugar mientras Tigresa estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta viéndolos.

Que sucede?- Dijo Po viéndolos algo extrañado.

Viejo tenemos hambre!- Dijo mono casi a gritos.

Solo encontramos cosas para preparar comida, no la encontramos hecha- Dijo Grulla revolviendo todo el lugar.

Dios Tengo hambreeeee!- Grito Mantis mientras se estiraba del cabello.

Los 3 guerrero miraban con algo de asombro a sus amigos por la actuación que estaban haciendo.

Ya ya, por que no les cocino algo?- Dijo Po algo nervioso.

Encerio? Sabes cocinar?- Dijeron los 3 casi a gritos.

Po solo asintió sonriendo y fue para la parte baja de los estantes para sacar algunas cacerolas y ollas suficientemente grandes para hacer mucha comida.

Los demás tomaron asiento en lo que Po preparaba el almuerzo.

Oye, y como les fue el entrenamiento?- Pregunto Tigresa.

Demasiado raro, lo domino en cuestión de segundos- Dijo Víbora nerviosa viendo a Tigresa.

Todos se quedaron asombrados por lo que escucharon de su amiga y compañera.

Po, Viejo, tienes que enseñarnos eso- Dijo Mono viéndolo cocinar.

Ni siquiera se como lo hago, Yo solo sigo al pie de la letra sus enseñanzas y de ahí me salen- Dijo Po tranquilo mientras revolvía con una cuchara lo que parecia ser una sopa de fideos- Tal vez me enseñan demasiado bien.

Todos inflaban el pecho mientras tenían una mirada de triunfo por el alago de su amigo, en lo que se demoraba en terminar de cocinar el almuerzo hablaban de cualquier cosa, hasta que Po vio que el almuerzo estaba listo, por lo que los comenzó a servir en cada plato.

Sale Sopa- Dijo Po mientras dejaba en la mesa los platos con sopa de fideos que tenia en los brazos, Todos agarraron lo un plato y se comenzaron a comer, Mono, Mantis y Grulla estaban sorprendidos por lo deliciosos que estaba el almuerzo preparado por Po, Víbora no dijo nada, al dar el primer bocado comenzó a comerlo mas rápido, al parecer le gusto mientras Tigresa la miraba con asombro comiendo, para ella no era algo nuevo comer eso, ya que cuando era niña, Con Po solían comer mucho eso, pero en verdad extrañaba comer este tipo de comida, ya que el Tofu que comían diariamente no era un manjar que digamos.

Esta delicioso- Dijeron Mono, Grulla y Víbora al unísono.

Desearía tener la boca mas grande- Dijo Mantis mientras comía.

Extrañaba esto- Dijo Tigresa mientras dejaba el plato en su lugar, pues lo había terminado.

Después de un tiempo todos terminaron de comer, en el transcurso del almuerzo nadie decía nada, obvio al comer algo demasiado delicioso para el gusto de uno mismo, preferirían mil veces no decir nada y comer que perder el tiempo en palabras.

Bien, limpiarse esto para seguir con el entrenamiento - Dijo Po levantándose de la silla juntado los platos.

Deja te Ayudo- Dijo Víbora ayudandolo a juntar los platos.

Una vez todos los platos fueron lavados, todos los guerrero fueron afuera del Templo para ir al Salón de entrenamiento.

Una vez allí, Mono decidió dar su entrenamiento a Po sobre la Habilidad.

Bien Po yo te entrenare ahora- Dijo mono sonríendo golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño.

Bien- Dijo Po frente a el.

En lo que Po y Mono comenzaban su entrenamiento, los demás se quedaron a distancia para ver como Po entrenaba.

Escucha, la Agilidad te servirá mucho en combate, ya sea en técnicas defensivas como ofensivas- Dijo Mono serio- Para la Agilidad de tu cuerpo sea un poco mas hábil que la que tienes actualmente, haremos lo siguiente.

En eso Mono fue detrás de un pilar del salón de entrenamiento, allí había una caja que dentro parecía haber unos tipo de pesas que se sujetan en los brazos y piernas forrados en una tela de color rojo

Ponte estos- Dijo mono dándole las pesas a Po.

Po al agarra una pesa con una sola mano, esta se le callo por el peso y se incrustó en el suelo sorprendiéndolo.

Dime, tu quieres que me rompa los huesos o que!?- Grito Po sorprendido.

Ya no sea llorón, todos tuvimos que ponernos de estas para ser los maestros que somos ahora- Dijo Mono sonriendo.

Po no dijo nada, sólo agarró pesa con ambas manos y la puso de pie en el suelo para poner su brazo dentro, luego desde fuera, Mono lo sujeto con una cinta muy fuertemente al brazo de Po hasta que ambas extremidades estuvieran cubiertas por estas.

Po no se podía mover, hacia mucho esfuerzo para que las pesas de sus brazos no lo tirara al suelo, cuando tomó equilibrio trato de mantenerse derecho para acostumbrarse al peso.

Muy bien, ya tienes el control de tu equilibrio, eso da un paso en tu entrenamiento- Dijo Mono serio con los brazos detrás de su espalda- Escucha quiero que comienzes a lanzar golpes y patadas al aire por una hora, luego vendré y veré que tal tu desarrollo.

Mono y los demás se marcharon del lugar dejando a Po solo en el salón de entrenamiento, Po se miro ambos brazos y de un suspiro los levantó con mucho esfuerzo, comenzó a lanzar golpes rectos frente a el, cuando ya pudo contener el pedo en los brazos, comenzó a lanzar patadas en lo que lanzaba golpes.

Luego de una hora, cuando Mono y sus amigos entraron al lugar, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Po sin su camisa haciendo flexiones con un brazo mientras se sujetaba con 2 dedos.

Po al darse cuenta que lo veían, se levantó del suelo para ponerse frente a ellos, mostrando todo su cuerpo bien formado, dejando sonrojadas a las chica frente a el.

Oye, de que planeta eres?- Dijo Mantis mientras lo miraba sorprendido.

Co-Como pudiste acostumbrarte al peso tan pronto!?- Dijo Mono sorprendido.

Bueno, por lo que se, es que tengo la habilidad de aprender las cosas con tan sólo acostumbrarme a ellas- Dijo Po mientras se sacaba las pesas.

Bien, entonces vamos a dar el ultimo paso de nuestro entrenamiento- Dijo Mono saliendo de su asombro.

Mono y Po se ponían uno frente a otro en medio de la arena de combate, Po se sentía muy ligero pero también sentía mucha fuerza en sus brazos y piernas, viendo que estos habían sido marcados un poco más por las pesas.

Escucha, ahora mismo debes de sentirte muy ligero pero también muy fuerte, por lo que tendrás que hacer esto- Mono saco en una de las cajas que estaban detrás de el, unos troncos de madera de un metro de largo y ancho- Tigresa puedes venir?

Tigresa se acerco a Mono para ayudar a Po en su entrenamiento.

Como tu tienes mas fuerza que todos nosotros, quiero que se lo lances con todas tus fuerzas hacia el en distintos lugares de su cuerpo- Dijo mono en lo que le daba los troncos a Tigresa- Po tu trabajo aquí sera el de esquivarlos y destruirlos.

Si maestro- Dijo Po serio.

Po se puso en su pose de pelea y Tigresa frente a el comenzó a lanzar los troncos, Po los esquivaba y golpeaba los troncos destruyéndolos a todos, en cuestión de minutos, para ser exactos 30 minutos, Po ya estaba muy casado, alrededor de el había algunos pedazos de madera, provenientes de los troncos destrozados.

Muy bien, con esto concluye tu entrenamiento- Dijo mono sonriendo.

Oye Mono, tambien completo el mio- Dijo Mantis viéndolo serio- El a ver completado su entrenamiento, he visto que también has desarrollado una velocidad increíble, te felicito, creo que no eres el _Guerrero Dragón_ por nada.

Un día paso después del entrenamiento de Mono, y Po se encontraba frente a Grulla, quien este estaba parado frente a el con un solo pie en un bastón bastante fino, Po estaba asombrado por el control que tenia, estaba parado en ese lugar de hace mas 10 minutos y no se había caído en ningún momento.

Muy bien Po, aquí comienza tu ultimo entrenamiento- Dijo Grulla saltando del bastón quedando de pie frente a Po.

Mi especialidad, el combate aéreo, es una de las habilidades mas difíciles de controlar puesto que debes de manejar muy bien tu _Chí_ y sobre todo la agilidad de tu cuerpo, que por lo que me dijeron mis compañeros, tu los has dominado a la perfección- Dijo Grulla dando vuelta el bastón que tenia en su mano- Yo tengo una habilidad secreta, y es que puedo hacer que mi _Chí_ no sea vea.

No se vea?- Dijo Po algo confundido

Si, observa- Grulla flexiona los brazos y piernas, estuvo hací unos segundos y luego comenzó a expulsar su _Chí_ pero no se veía.

Po sentía el viento en contra de el proveniente del _Chí_ de Grulla, pero no veía su aura.

Asombroso- Dijo Po sorprendido- Como le hago?

No puedes, solo yo nací con esta habilidad, ahora escucha, el _Chí_ puede hacer que te mantengas en el aire por mucho tiempo dependiendo de tu entrenamiento, yo te enseñare a hacerlo y tu lo pones a prueba ya sea entrenando o en combate- Dijo Grulla poniéndose derecho- Lo que tienes que hacer es que el _Chí_ vuelva dentro de ti pero en menor cantidad y esto hará que tu cuerpo se sienta más liviano y podrás levitar.

Po se puso derecho y comenzó a expulsar su _Chí_ a grandes cantidades superando el tamaño que el de Grulla, luego lo comenzó a debilitar para que vuelva a su cuerpo.

Te tomara tiempo, dentro de un momento volvere- Dijo Grulla marchándose.

Grulla estaba en el salón de entrenamiento con los demás chicos hablando, cuando sintió un temblor y un ruido muy fuerte.

Pero que fue eso?- Dijo Mantis aferrado de brazos y piernas a un pilar.

Maldición, Po esta fuera, iré a por el- Dijo Grulla expulsando su _Chí_ para ir volando a donde Po.

Cuando llego vio algo que no se esperaba, pudo ver varios cráteres de gran tamaño alrededor de Po, y Po estaba con la mano extendida hací uno de los cráteres.

Po!, Estas bien? todos sentimos el terremoto y vine a por ti- Dijo Grulla bajando del aire.

Si lo estoy, yo cause esos temblores jeje- Dijo Po llevando su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Tu!?- Dijo Grulla sorprendido.

Si, es que el entrenamiento que me diste lo conseguí en un momento, pero en lo que lo hacia probé con expulsar mi _Chí_ a través de los brazos y salio esto- Dijo Po señalando una bola de energía de menor tamaño en su mano derecha.

Grulla estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera ellos pudieron hacer eso, ni siquiera lo pensaron.

Eso es increíble- Dijo Grulla sin salir de su asombro.

 _Actualidad_

Po se lanzo a Tigresa encendiendo su _Chí_ y en su mano derecha creo una esfera blanco, Po lanzo un golpe con su mano izquierda, Tigresa lo esquivo pero Po puso su mano donde tenia la esfera blanca en el estomago de Tigresa haciéndola estallar, Tigresa fue lanzada y choco con un pilar.

Tigresa trataba de salir del pilar pero no podia, vio que Po se acercaba a ella, entonces encendio su _Chí_ y destrullo el pilar, Po vio como el _Chí_ de Tigresa paso de blanco a rojo, dandole una tonalidad rojisa a Tigresa ent todo el cuerpo.

Tigresa corrio hacia Po muy velozmente para la vista de Po y le proporciono un golpe en la mejilla lanzandolo lejos de su lugar, Po se levanto y vio que Tigresa no estaba.

Aquí- Dijo Tigresa golpeandole la espalda con un rodillazo tirandolo al suelo, Po trato de levantarse pero Tigresa lo pateo en las costillas levantandolo en el aire estrellandolo con el techo del Templo, Po caia rapidamente a suelo, Tigresa se puso debajo y lo espero hasta que Po se hacerco mucho a ella, Tigresa dio un golpe a Po en el estomago dejandolo fuera de combate, dando por terminado el entrenamiento.

Po estaba en el suelo, no se podia mover bien por el golpe de Tigresa, Tigresa fue para ver que tal estaba.

Estas bien?- Dijo Tigresa dandole la mano, en señal de que se levante.

Auauau!Maldicion eres muy agresiva- Dijo Po adolorido tratando de levantarse.

Vamos, sin llorisqueos-

Cuando Po trato de levantarse, vio a una persona parada en la entrada del Templo, esa persona estaba mirandolo muy seriamente.

Oye, quien es ese?- Dijo Po parandose muy adolorido.

Quien?-

Po señalo donde estaba esa persona, Tigresa al verlo comenzo a sospechar ya que no lo conocia.

Quien eres tu?- Dijo Tigresa seria.

Tigresa lo miro fijamente, en el lente del ojo del sujeto aparecio unos numero sorprendiendolo.

Tu poder de pelea es de 270- Dijo el sujeto viendola.

Tigresa no entendia a que se referia el sujeto.

No respondiste mi pregunta- Sonaba un poco mas serio su voz.

Ah lo siento no me oresente adecuadamente, me llamo Sora, y eh venido por mi hermano- Dijo el sujeto llamado Raditz haciendo una reverencia.

Pues aqui no esta, marchate-

Pues, de echo es el que tienes junto a ti- Dijo señalando a Po.

Yo?Tu hermano?- Dijo Po confundido.

En el lente del ojo de Sora aparecieron algunos numeros.

Tu podes es de 230-Dijo Sora serio- Me sorprendes Kakaroto, un guerrero de clase baja como tu con un poder así.

Ooookey, creo que te confundes yo no me llamao Kakaroto, mi nombre es Po-

Po?- Dijo Sora extrañado- Tu nombre verdadero es Kakaroto, es el nombre de que te puso nuestro padre, incluso eres identico a el-

No tengo padre, solo uno adoptivo- Dijo Po un poco mas serio.

Ah si lo tienes, solo que ya murio, junto con nuestra raza-

No lo entiendo, a que vienes aparte de buscarme-

Facil, destruiremos este planeta- Dijo Sora sonriendo.

Po estaba sorprendido, para el ese sujeto estaba loco, el destruir la tierra es imposible con solo 2 personas, aunque en realidad no sabe bien quien es el.

Yo no destruiria el planeta en el que vivo- Dijo Po serio.

Pero es la mision que se te encargo- Dijo Sora serio.

Mision?de que demonios estas hablando?- Dijo Po confundido.

Sora ya estaba cansado de tanta charla, Se hacerco a Po y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejandolo en el suelo sin poder moverse, Tigresa al ver eso le lanzo un golpe en la mejilla a Sora, solo que nisiquiera lo movio un poco, Sora le agarro el puño a Tigresa y se lo apreto hasta el punto en el que Tigresa se arrodillo en el suelo, y luego le golpeo la parte trasera del cuello, desmayandola.

Ti- Tigresa- Dijo Po muy adolorido al ver como Sora la levantaba y la ponia en su hombro- De-Dejala!

Po trato de levantarse pero se callo por el dolor que tenia, ya que el combate con Tigresa lo dejo adolorido.

Si quieres recuperarla, ven a 20 kilometros hacia el sur, si no vas en una hora, olvidate de la existencia de este mundo- Dijo Sora sonriendo mientras comenzaba volar y irse.

Ma-Maldicion...Tengo que encontrar al resto- Dijo Po levantandose forsosamente, le temblaban los pies y no podia mantenerse casi.

Los Guerrero restantes estaban en las escaleras del Templo, alparecer esperaban que Po y Tigresa terminaran lo suyo.

Miren, es Po- Dijo Mantis

Y por lo vidto, no termino bien- Dijo Vibora

Vamos, de seguro nesesitara ayuda- Dijo Grulla levantandose del suelo.

Todos se levantaron y se acercaron a Po, pero vieron que Tigresa no estaba con el.

Po, te encuentras bien?- Dijo Vibora preocupada.

N-No, Se lle-varon a Tigresa- Dijo Po con dolor.

Como que se la llevaron?- Dijo Vibora sorprendida.

Si, Vino un sujeto, diciendo que es mi hermano, me golpeo y luego a Tigresa, la dejo fuera de combate-

Hay que avisarle al maestro- Dijo Mono serio.

Si, Yo ire a por ella, Me dijo que si en una hora no voy, olvidemonos de la existencia de este Planeta- Dijo Po Ya un poco recuperado.

Que tonteria dices, Nadie puede destruir el planeta- Dijo Grulla incredulo.

Solo diganle al maestro,yo ire a por Tigresa- Dijo Po encendiendo su _Chí_ y comenzando a volar.

Bien, Te alcanzaremos en lo que le avisamos al maestro- Dijo Mantis Serio.

Po asintio y comenzo a volar rapidamente hacia el sur, despues de 30 minutos, vio a Sora parado en el medio del campo y alado de el habia una esfera blanca.

Po no dudo y bajo al suelo poniendose frente a el, vio en la esfera que Tigresa estaba dentro, se hacerco un momento y vio que su hermano extendio su mano a la esfera creando una esfera de energia morada.

Un paso mas, y no lo cuenta- Dijo Sora serio.

Dejala ir- Dijo Po serio.

No, hasta que aceptes formar parte de nuestra familia y destruir este planeta-

Por que quieres destruir este planeta?-

Por que completare el trabajo que tu no has hecho todavia-

Mi Trabajo es destruir el Planeta?-Dijo Po sorprendido.

Si, es la mision como se te ordeno-

Nadie me ordeno a destruir el planeta- Dijo Po serio

Si, Veras en nuestro planeta natal, a los guerrero que nacen con poder de pelea muy inferior como en tu caso, los mandamos a planetas con poblacion debil para que se encarguen de exterminar a la raza que la habita-

Que estupides-

Que dices?- Dijo Sora un poco enojado.

Esto de destruir planetas, es una estupides- Dijo Po posicionandose para pelear.

Me desafias hermano?- Dijo Sora sonriendo.

El que quiere destruir el planeta no puede ser mi hermano!- Grito Po enojado.

Sora se sorprendio, vio que en su lente aparecieron numeros, marcaba el poder de pelea de Po, antes era de 230, ahora es de 250.

 _Puede controlar su poder de pelea!?-_ Penso Sora sorprendido.

Po se lanzo contra Sora, lanzo un golpe pero sola lo detubo con una mano, Po trataba de sacar su mano pero no podia, lanzo otro golpe con el otro brazo, pero fue detubido tambien- Es tu ultima oportunidad Kakaroto- Dijo Sora desapareciendo y apareciendo de tras de Po dandole un golpe de codo en la espalda.

Ya te dije que mi nombre es Po- Dijo Po serio y comenzo a luchar contra Sora, ambos intercambiaban golpes hasta que Po logro golpearlo en el pecho lanzandolo lejos, Po creo una esfera de energia y se la lanzo, Sora la esquivo y lanzo una esfera de energia morada, la esfera le dio a Po en el pecho, dejandole algunos cortes sangrates y la ropa destruida, Sora se acerco caminando a el y le piso el pecho, Po comenzo a escupir sangre- Unete a nosotros, y te perdonare la vida- Dijo Sora mientras lo pisaba fuertemente. Po gritaba del dolor, el grito llego a los oidos de Tigresa que poco a poco comenzo a despertarse viendo que estaba dentro de la esfera, ella golpeaba la puerta para que se abriera pero no cedia, Po la vio y cre una esfera de energia apuntando a Sora, Sora le patio el brazo a Po y la esfera salio volando dandole a la esfera donde estaba Tigresa, La explosion fue tan fuerte que destruyo por completo la esfera, Po vio que Tigresa no estaba y penso lo peor, trato de apartarle el pie a Sora de su pecho pero el no la dejaba, solo lo apretaba mas, Sora se reia mientras apretaba el pecho de Po, en eso el lente de su ojo sono marcando una sifra de numeros mas la direccion de donde se encontraba en objeto que causaba eso, vio que Tigresa estaba parada a unos cuantos metros con un esfera de color rojo en la mano, Sora se dorprendio a ver que de 270 paso a 370 el poder de pelea de Tigresa.

Deja a Po!- Dijo Tigresa enojada lanzando la esfera de poder, la esfera le dio en el pecho a Sora destruyendole la armadura por completo, lanzandolo lejos, aprovecho la oportunidad y se hacerco a Po para ponerlo de pie.

Po estas bien?- Dijo Tigresa algo preocupada

N-No, me duele todo- Dijo muy adolorido.

Quedate aquí, yo me are cargo- Dijo Tigresa serio, pero fue detenida por Po.

Tengo un plan, escucha cuando el este al descubierto, lo atrapare y tu utilizaras tu golpe mas fuerte- Dijo Po serio

Veamos, el golpe mas fuerte que tengo, espera si tu lo atrapas tambien saldras herido- Dijo Tigresa volviendo a su preocupacion.

No te preocupes, ve tenemos que derrotarlo- Dijo Po sonriendo.

Tigresa asintio y se puso frente a Sora que se limpiaba las boca que tenia algo de sangre.

 _Esa mujer tiene una fuerza fuera de la clase promedio bajo de la raza saiyan!_ \- Penso Sora sorprendido- Oye mujer, tengo una propocision para ti.

Una propocision?-

Si, que tal si tu te vienes con migo, con tu fuerza y mi poder podemos crear una nueva raza de guerreros-

Tigresa medito las palabras un momento para luego saber cual es su punto- Si seras idiota, te matare!- Dijo Tigresa sonrojada corriendo contra Sora dandole un golpe en la mejilla, luego comenzo a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo, Sora parecia cansado, ya no daba mas, Tigresa noto eso y le dio un golpe en seco en el estomago de Sora dejandolo sin aire.

Ahora Po!- Grito Tigresa.

Po se puso de tras de Sora y lo agarro debajo de los brasos precionando su cabeza reduciendo su movilidad, Tigresa tomo distancia y comenzo a expulsar su _Chí_ muy fuertemente, Toda el aura paso a su mano derecha, Tigresa puso un pie detras y flexiono el otro quedando en posicion un poco de lado, la energia de su mano comenzo a hacerse mas grande, puso su mano donde estaba su energia y quedo flotando en el aire.

Lionet Bomber!- Grito golpeando la energia, la energia se lanzo en forma de rafaga y impacto en Sora y Po a la vez creando una explosion algo grande.

Luego de un rato, el polvo provocado por la explosion fue expandiendo y Tigresa pudo divisar a Po y a Sora tirados en el suelo, Tigresa Corrio donde Po y vio que en su estomago estaba una marca de un puño debido por su golpe.

Tigresa ayudo a Po a ponerse de pie.

E-eso Fue Increible- Dijo Po adolorido- Recuerdame N-No hacerte enfadar jeje-

Los comenzaron a reir un poco, luego vieron como Sora tambien comenzaba a reirse.

Acaso no te mueres aun- Dijo Tigresa Sorprendida.

Jejeje, No ya estoy acabado, pero les dejare un aviso, En 1 año, 2 saiyan mas vendran a la tierra- Dijo Sora antes de caer muerto.

 _Perdonen por no publicar antes, solo que estuve llendo a fiestas muy seguido y se me hizo medio imposible escribir, perdonen no volvera a ocurrir!_


	4. Despertare tu Potencial

_Hola, antes que nada, les quiero agradecer por el apoyo que me dejan en los comentarios que, sinceramente, me provoca el impulso de continuar la historia, pero por otro lado tambien les queria comunicar el por que tardo tanto en publicar un nuevo cap, la razon es que me llegan mensajes al MP_ _( o PM no se muy bien de esto :)_ ) _diciendo que no me deveria dedicar a esto por que no lo hago bien, tambien me decian que la historia es horrible y otras cosas, afecta el animo, mas a mi que soy una persona que con cualquier cosa que me digan con la intencion de ofenderme. sinceramente diria 2 cosas al respecto, 1- se que soy mala escribiendo, pero con el tiempo puede que mejore, ya que nadie nace sabiendo y 2- no le hago caso a los comentarios ofensivos que me escriben, pero aunque no le hagas caso, de cierta forma te puede afectar un poco, tenia pensado dejar fanfiction, pero tambien pense a los que les gusta la historia, por lo que no lo voy a negar, ahora si los dejos con la historia._

Po y Tigresa estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo Sora, 2 saiyan vendran a la tierra y tendran las mismas intenciones que el reciente difunto.

Po estaba muy cansado, estaba muy herido del pecho, tenia las prendas superiores rotas y en el medio del pecho tenia la marca del pie de sora, que con anterioridad, el le avia pisado en aquel lugar, y cerca del estomago tenia la marca de un puño, probeniente del golpe de Tigresa, Po no se podia mantener de pie y callo de espalda.

Po!- Dijo Tigresa preocupada mientras corria hacia el- Estas bien?

S-si, creo jeje- Dijo Po con dolor, en su voz se notaba el esfuerzo al hablar- ese tipo tiene una fuerza increible.

Po estuvo respirando forzadamente por mucho tiempo, Tigresa lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia el palacio.

Por 30 minutos, Po hacia el mayor esfuerzo posible, pero de vez en cuando caia al suelo por farta de fuerza, Tigresa lo ayudaba a cada momento y cada rato tomaban un pequeño descanso, Tigresa dejo a Po sentado en un troco mientras el trataba de recuperar el aire, al rato llegaron los demas furiosos.

Oigan, ya los vi!- Grito Grulla desde el aire, se dejo caer desde la altura en la que estaba y junto a sus amigos llegaron frente a Po y Tigresa.

Estan bien!- Dijo Vibora preocupada.

Bueno, no del todo- Dijo Tigresa seria- Po esta muy mal herido.

Donde esta el?- Dijo Mantis

En aquel lugar-

Los 3 hombres fueron con Po para ver de si estado, mientras Vibora se quedaba con Tigresa.

Que fue lo que paso?- Dijo Vibora

No le se muy bien, estabamos con Po en el Salon de Entrenamiento, y aparecio este tipo diciendo que era hermano de el-

Su hermano?-

Si, no lo se pero escuche algo de su raza, o eso dijo aquel tipo, no lo se muy bien-

Esto es muy raro, no recuerdas nada mas?-

Si, cuando lo derrotamos, dijo que en 1 año vendrian 2 tipos como el, pero no sabemos si son mas fuerte que el-

Esto es preocupante, si un hombre como el le hizo este daño a Po, imaginate 2-

Mientras Vibora y Tigresa seguian hablando sobre la batalla, Po estaba hablando con sus amigos.

Oye, Te encuentras bien?- Dijo Mono preocupado

Si, recupere el aire, pero el dolor es imenzo-

Si ya veo, si alguien pudo hacerte bastante daño quiere decir que es muy fuerte- Dijo Mantis serio- Bien te llevaremos al Templo y allí te ayudaran.

Grulla y Mono tomaron a Po, uno por los brazos y el otro por las piernas y comenzaron a volar hacia el Templo, Vibora y Tigresa los vieron y los siguieron.

Cuando llegaron al Templo, Los Guerrero vieron a Shifu y Oogway en la puerta del Templo viendolos, cuandi bajaron y pisaron tierra nuevamente, Oogway ordeno a los chicos que se llevaran a Po a la enfermeria, mientras Shifu hablaba con Tigresa.

Que sucedio?- Dijo Shifu serio

No le se muy bien, un sujeto llamado Sora, Dijo ser el hermano de Po, dijo que junto con el destruirian la tierra, Po no accedio a ello y entonces lo ataco, yo vi que Po cayo al suelo y tambien intente atacar al tipo. pero me noqueo facilmente- Dijo Tigresa seria, parecia enojada- Pero al final Po y Yo pudimos derrotalo.

Bien, los felicitos por eso, dijo alg...- No termino su fraze ya que vio el brazo derecho de Tigresa, el musculo del brazo derecho lo tenia muy tensado- Dime que no lo hiciste- Dijo Shifu ya enojado.

Era esto o los dos moriamos- Dijo Tigresa, contesto de la misma forma- Se que no quiere que utilize mi habilidad mas fuerte con aquella tecnica pero...- Fue interrumpida.

Si lo se, pero al usar una tecnica fusionada con otra traera problemas a tu cuerpo- Dijo Shifu un poco mas calmado- No lo vuelvas a utilizar.

Si maestro-

Mientras tanto en la enfermeria, Po se allaba acostado en una camilla mirando el techo, parecia aburrido, hasta que alguien lo saco de su aburrimiento.

Hola, _Guerrero_ _Dragón-_ Dijo Shifu llegando a la enfermeria- Como te encuentras?

Maestro- Dijo Po tratandose de levantar pero el dolor no lo dejaba.

Ya veo como te encuentras- Dijo Shifu algo divertido.

Jejeje, me dio una paliza- Dijo Po sonando divertido.

Bueno, la gracia no la pierdes, ahora dime, que paso exactamente- Dijo Shifu cambiendo su sembleante a serio.

Bueno, este tipo llego aqui diciendo que era mi hermano, se llama Sora por cierto, dijo que mi mision era destruir el planeta y me ofrecio hacerlo junto a el, yo me negue porsupuesto, pero el lo tomo mal y me golpeo, me dejo en el suelo de un solo golpe, Tigresa trato de defenderme pero fue lo mismo para ella- Dijo Po serio pero adolorido- Se llevo a Tigresa con el fin de que yo caiga en su sucio juego, pero al final ambos lo vencimos-

Si, eso mismo me conto Tigresa- Dijo Shifu tranquilo- Bueno, descansa bien, que llegara el entrenamiento mas dificil que tendras-

Otra cosa maestro- Dijo Po llamando la atencion de Shifu, este lo ve- Quiero que me aclare algunas dudas, puede?

Pasaron 5 dias desde que Po se recupero por completo, ahora Po estaba en la entrada del palacio con una mochila en la espalda, parecia que estaba esperando a alguien.

Cuanto le faltara- Dijo Po algo irritado.

Ya estoy-

La voz proveniente le pertenecia a Shifu, quien tenia una pequeña bolsa atado en la cintura.

Estas listo Po?-

Si- Dijo Po serio.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el valle, todas las personas saludaban a Po y a Shifu, ya que son muy famosos en el valle, Po y Shifu estaban caminando tranquilamente, hasta que se escucho un ruido de un golpe, Fue Ping, que tenia una pequeña caserola en la mano derecha, estaba doblada y tenia la marca de un rosotro dentro.

Auauauau- Dijo Po adolorido- Tenias que ser tan rudo!?- Grito Po, pero luego recibio otro golpe- Y ese por que!?- Dijo Po medio llorando.

Por gritarme- Dijo Ping serio- Como es eso de que eres el _Guerrero Dragón_ y desapareces por 2 semanas!?- Grito Ping alterado.

Veras...es que...fue todo muy repentino...y no pude venir a verte- Dijo Po con una lagrima en el ojo.

Ping bajo la caserola que tenia en la mano y ayudo a su hijo a levantarse del suelo.

Perdoname, es que en verdad todo fue muy repentino- Dijo Ping al triste.

No, estabien la culpa la tube yo-

Oh Maestro Shifu, Mucho gusto verlo que se le ofrece- Dijo Ping algo alegre empujando a Po tirandolo nuevamente al suelo.

Bueno, de hecho nesesito de su hijo, lo tengo que entrenar- Dijo Ping sonriendo.

Entrenar?- Dijo Ping confundido.

Bueno vera...-

 _Hace 5 D_ _ias_

Cuando Tigresa vencio a Sora, la vi que su aura paso de blanco a rojo incluso en nuestro entrenamiento, como es eso posible?- Dijo Po confundido.

Bueno, Tigresa utiliza una tecnica para hacer eso, esa tecnica da un gran aumento de poder y velocidad al cuerpo, pero te causa un gran desgaste fisico- Dijo Shifu serio.

Una tecnica huh?, Podria enseñarmela?-

Por que motivo chico?-

Por que no quiero que Tigresa vuelva a pasar por lo mismo, por falta de fuerza y poder, Tigresa se vio metida en este problema por mi debilidad, no quiero que vuelva a pasar por lo mismo, no solo ella, sino a todos los que quiero- Dijo Po serio

Veo que tienes un gran corazon, esta bien, te la enseñare pero primero, tu recuperate, cuando estes bien, te entrenare-

Gracias maestro- Dijo Po sonriendo.

Pasaron 4 dias y Po ya estaba recuperado, estaba en el patio del Templo haciendo flexiones sin su remera atado de los pies en una rama que habia cerca.

Tigresa estaba serca, cuando lo vio, un leve sonrojo aparecio en su rostro y se puso detras de un arbol para que Po no se diera cuenta.

Estuvo un buen tiempo viendo, cuando alguien la saco de su vision

Conque espiando al _Guerrero_ _Dragon_ he?- Dijo Oogway apareciendo detras de ella.

Ma-Ma-Ma-Maestro, No-No es lo que piensa- Dijo Tigresa sonrojada poniendo sus mano frentr a ella, en señal de "Stop"

Maestra, tu tienes que dar ese paso, que desde hace años trataste de hacer- Dijo Oogway calmadamente.

No lo se, y si no le gusto, o tiene novia- Dijo Tigresa deprimida dandose la vuelta dandole la espalda a su maestro.

No lo sabras si no lo intentas- Dijo Oogway calmado, posando su mano en su hombro y luego se retiro.

Tigresa se quedo viendo un momento como su maestro se marchaba y comenzo a pensar si pudiera decirle a Po lo que siente por el, a decir verdad ella desde el principio tuvo la mentalidad de que el hombre, en este caso Po, daria el primer paso, en el trancurso de los dias en que ella se fijaba en el, pudo notar que Po no le mostraba interes hacia ella, aunque no sea verdad, por lo que las dudas de decirle a Po sus sentimientos comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza.

Lo penso un mometo, y decidio decirle ahora mismo, aunque ya era damasiado tarde.

Po ya no se encontraba en aquella rama haciendo sus ejercicios, de hecho no lo veia por ningun lado, comenzo a buscar por donde estaba y por donde podria estar, pero no lo logro.

Cansada, solo camino hacia el gimnasio del Templo, de camino allí se encontro con Vibora, por lo que no dudo en preguntar en donde se encontraba Po.

Po?, bueno, el se fue con el maestro Shifu hace un momento, dijeron algo de despertar el potencial de Po- Dijo Vibora calmada.

Tigresa solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo mientras se dirijia al gimnasio del Templo.

Cuando comenzo a pensar sobre lo que su amiga Vibora, le dijo, ella decidio hacer un entrenamiento especial fuera del templo, no penso cuanto tiempo entrenaria, ni cuanto tiempo se tardaria, pero queria volverse mas fuerte, si Po salio del templo para hacerse fuerte, ella lo tendria que hacer por el bien de ambos.

Tigresa miro a sus amigos, sus compañeros de combates, sus aliados, personas en la que puede confiar, que estaban sonriendo haciendose bromas y otras cosas, Tigresa se hacerco a ellos para decirles algunas palabras.

Chicos- Dijo Tigresa seria mientras cada uno de sus amigos, volteron a verla- No estare en el Templo por un buen tiempo.

Por que?- Dijeron sus amigos confundidos.

Me entere que Po se fue a volverse mas fuerte, por lo que yo no me quedare atras, no se los pedire de la mala manera como solia hacerlo, pero me gustaria que ustedes tambien lo hagan-

Todos sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por el nuevo, y extraño, comportamiento de Tigresa, la Tigresa que tomaba enserio su entrenamiento y siempre ordenaba a sus amigos el entrenar dia a dia, incluso en sus dias libres, hasta el cansancio, desaparecio cambiandola por una mas amable y compasiva.

Sus amigos no negaron en aceptar la peticion de su amiga y lider.

Una pregunta Tigresa, Por que tenemos que hacerlo, no es por poner algun pretexto ni nada, solo tengo curiosidad- Dijo Mantis calmado.

Bueno, no queria contarselos pero lo haré, cuando Po y Yo derrotamos a Sora, el antes de morir nos dijo que en 1 año, vendran 2 guerreros que tienen las mismas intenciones que el, osea el destruir el planeta-

Todos se asustaron, no sabian que el guerrero llamado Sora tenia la intencion de destruir el planeta, por ese lado estaban un poco tranquilos ya que Po y Tigresa lo derrotaron, pero el que 2 Guerreros con las mismas intenciones del difunto vendrian en 1 año, eso los atemorizo un poco, si una persona fue capas de dejar mal herido a Po, 2 serian capases de matarlo.

Chicos, hay que tomarselo enserio- Dijo Vibira seria.

Si, Tigresa tienes razon, nosotros tambien entrenaremos para volvernos mas fuertes y poder ser de ayuda para Po- Dijo Mono sonriendo.

Sabia que podia contar con ustedes- Dijo Tigresa alegre- Bien, me marcho, volvere a verlos cuando mi entrenamiento acabe.

Tigresa levanto la mano en gesto de saludo, pero un abrazo grupal la agarro sorprendida, se sintio tan bien al recibir un afecto de cariño por sus amigos que no tardo en devolverles el abrazo.

Cuando acabaron, ella solo comenzo a correr fuera del palacio y divisar su vista hacia su proximo viaje para comenzar su entrenamiento.

Los chicos cuando la viero correr, comenzaron a caminar en silencio al gimnasio del Templo, Grulla parecia inquieto, tenia una sensacion de liberacion en su cuerpo y decidio compartir con sus amigos aquella sencasion.

Chicos, me siento feliz- Dijo Grulla sonriendo, todos los miraron sonriendo, demostrando en esas sonrisas que opinaban igual que su amigo- Tigresa comenzo a ser muy amable con nosotros, siento una gran liberacion de estres dentro de mi cuerpo.

Si amigo, yo me siento igual- Dijo Mantis sonriendo- Me parece que el aver venido Po le hablando un poco el corazon.

Creo que si- Dijo Mono sonriendo- Creen que ellos dos tengan algo?

No es obvio?- Dijo Vibora alegre- Tigresa parece estar muerta de amor por Po, aunque Po no se aya dado cuenta de eso aun, tengo la sensacion o mas bien, la premonicion de que ellos estaran juntos en un futuro.

Opino igual, lo unico que podemos hacer es apoyarlos el uno al otro, apuesto que ellos se sentirian mejor y no dudarian en hacerlo con nosotros no creen?- Dijo Grulla sonriendo.

Exacto- Dijo Mono- Pero ahora pongamonos serios- Dijo Mono serio- El temor y miedo que tengo dentro por el hecho de que 2 guerreros vendran con la intencion de destruir el planeta no es normal, por lo que nos esforsaremos al maximo, y ayudaremos a Po y Tigresa, hagamos que la victoria sea una afirmacion en nuestro objetivo.

Si- Dijeron todos juntos.

Muy bien, ahora comenzaremos a entrenar, y tengo una idea- Dijo mono Sonriendo.

Cual es?- Dijo Mantis interesado.

Cada uno eligira una parte en expesifico del templo, y dara lo maximo de cada uno, no solo perfeccionaremos nuestros estilos de lucha, comenzaremos a entrenar y controlar nuestros ataques, volvamoslos de un ataque super fuerte a un ataque definitivo.

Me agrada la idea- Dijo Vibora sonriendo.

No espero la hora de comenzar a entrenar- Dijo Grulla golpeando el puño con su palma.

Entonces...- Mono se dio la vuelta junto a sus amigos mirando cada uno, una parte del templo para comenzar sus entrenamientos- que comiense nuestro entrenamiento!- Grito Mono alentando a sus amigos, mientras daban un salto muy alto cayendo en sus lugares de entrenamientos.

Mientras los restantes furiosos estaban a punto de comenzar sus entrenamientos, Po y Shifu estaban por la mitad de los escalones que dirijia del valle al Templo.

Dime Po, hay algo en especial por lo que quieres volverte mas fuerte?- Dijo Shifu serio.

Si, aquel sujeto antes de morir nos dijo que 2 guerreros vendran con las mismas intenciones que el- Dijo Po serio.

Ya veo, entonces no hay tiempo que perder con tu entrenamiento- Dijo Shifu.

 _Actualidad_

Ping estana temblando, el saber que el planeta iba a ser destruido lo atemorizaba a tal punto que no dejaria que Po se valla, pero el es el nuevo guerrero que juro proteger el valle, no solo el valle, sino el mundo entero, el es el _Guerrero Drag_ _ón_ y enfrentarse en este tipos de problemas seria parte se su nueva vida como guerrero.

Ping no puso objecion, solo dejo que su hijo marchara con su maestro, Po al caminar comenzo a sentir el temor de miedo y comenzo a pensar si podria fallar en su intento de proteger la tierra, paro en seco y se dio la vuelta y se acerco a su padre para darle un abrazo, Ping ae sorprendio, pero no dudo en devolverle el abrazo, Po estaba decidido, protegeria el mundo entero aunque su vida estuviera en juego.

No fallaré- Dijo Po triste- No te fallaré.

Se que no lo haras- Dijo Ping triste mientras tenia una pequeña lagrima en su ojo.

Po dio un ultimo abrazo a su padre, se sentia decidido y con confianza, despues de aquel encuentro que tuvieron, Po y Shifu comenzaron a marchar, mientras Ping veia que su hijo, su unico hijo, iria a combatir contra la amenza del mundo.

Mientras Po y Shifu dieron inicio a su partida, Tigresa se encontraba en una sona rocosa que parecia un decierto con grandes montañas y estructuras, estaba parada al borde de una montaña de rocas, tenia los brazos felxionados levantados a la altura de su cintura con los ojos cerrados.

Comenzo a expulsar su _Chí_ , el poder de su _Chí_ era abrumador, algunas pequeñas estructuras de rocas comenzaban a quebrarse, alrededor de ella se levantaban pequeñas rocas que provenian de la esteuctura de rocas donde ella estaba posada.

Siguio haciendo mas fuerte su poder hasta que cambio de blanco a rojo, dandole un poco notanble color rojizo a su cuerpo.

No, todavia no es suficiente- Dijo Tigresa mientras hacia mas poderoso su _Chí_.

Cada vez que volvia mas fuerte su poder, la estructura rocosa en la cual estaba posada se comenzaba a derrumbar, el tino rojizo de su cuerpo se comenzo a hacer mas notable a un color rojo sangre que la cubria todo su cuerpo, su cabello comenzo a levantarse optando por formas puntiagudas hacia arriba, tenia 3 mechones de cabello en su rostro, un gran mechon cruzaba en su ojo derecho y otros 2 en su ojo izquierdo, Tigresa hacia mas y mas fuerza hasta que de un grito, su _Chí_ exploto cambiando el ambiente de su alrededor a un color rojo, Tigresa tenia el pelo completamente rojo, sus ojos y el color de sus cejas pasaron a color rojo y su aura era roja, si aura era exesibamente grande.

Tigresa abrio los ojos y vio que logro lo que queria.

Bien!- Grito Tigresa emocionada- Lo domine!

Tigresa estaba saltando a su lugar sonriendo, derrepente sintio el cuerpo pesado y todo lo rojizo a su alrededor volvio a la normalidad, Tigresa vio que su poder disminuia muy rapidamente y cayo al suelo respirando forzadamente.

Ha,Ha,ha- Tigresa estaba suspirando- Maldicion, esto tomara tiempo- Dijo Tigresa irritada.

Mientras tanto, Po y Shifu, habian llegado a su destino, hera una montaña que estaba por arriba de las nubes, Po estaba muy cansado, en su espalda llevaba una mochila mas grande que su cuerpo, dentro de ella estana lleno de piedras y arena mojada haciendo peso.

Maestro, Ha,Ha,Ha- Dijo Po respirando forzadamente- Ya puedo quitarme esto.

Si, Ya hemos llegado- Dijo Shifu sonriendo.

Po dejo caer la mochila de su espalda y esta iso un extruendo por toda la montaña, pues habia mucho eco.

Esto, me mato jeje- Dijo Po riendo forzadamente.

Bueno, te mereces un descanzo, dentro de unos momentos comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento- Dijo Shifu serio.

Si, maestro-

Pasaron 30 minutos y Po ya se habia recuperado del cansancio, comenzo a buscar a Shifu y vio que estaba mirando un estanque de agua que tenia la forma de Ying y el Yang.

Maestro-Dijo Po con la voz baja- Ya me recupere.

Muy bien, sientate junto a mi- Dijo Shifu sentandose en el suelo en pocision de loto- Escucha, el entrenamiento que obtendras, sera uno de los mas dificiles que realizaras, por lo que la paz y la consentracion sera uno de los primeros entrenamientos que tendras que dominar- Dijo Shifu serio.

Po comenzo a cerrar los ojos y comenzo a respirar con mucha tranquilidad.

Pon tu mente en blanco, siente la brisa, se la brisa, siente el ruido, se el ruido, siente la energia de tu cuerpo, se la energia de tu cuerpo- Dijo Shifu muy tranquilamente mientras Po comenzaba a expulsar su _Chí_ , con el tiempo su _Chí_ comenzo a sentirse mas poderoso y de gran tamaño, Shifu veia asombrado como su aura expulsaba un gran poder y mas aun cuando algunas partes de su aura comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte y de color rojo sueve- Eso es, sigue a ese ritmo-

Mientras tanto en el palacio, se sentia varios extruendores por todo el lugar, Oogway estaba meditando sobre um baston sosteniendose con las palmas de los pies.

Los Chicos esta muy animados- Dijo Oogway sonriendo- Sigan haci, y su potencial alcanzara niveles muy altos-

Oogway estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, en un momento su sonrisa comenzo se cambio por una de seriedad y miedo, Oogway tubo una vision, donde un gran guerrero vendra a esta tierra con la intencion de destruir el planeta, pero no era cualquier guerrero, el lo conocia muy bien, y el conocerlo lo aterraba.

Espero que el _Guerrero Dragón_ progrese- Dijo Oogway intranquilo- El destino del mundo esta sobre sus hombros.

Mientras Oogway seguia en su meditacion, Mono y Mantis estaban luchando entre ellos, sus puños chocaron haciendo una onda de impacto, forsejeaban uno contra el otro tratando de superar sus fuerzas, Mono lanzo una patada en las costillas y Mantis, Mantis la atrapo con su mano libre y lo levanto haciendo que mono callera, Mono callo y con su otro pie lanzo una patada a las piernas de Mantis haciendo que el tambien se callera, Mono salto al aire y comenzo a caer en picada con el pie delante, Mantis giro para atras esquivando el golpe, se puso de pie le dio un golpe en el rostro a Mono, Mono fue lanzado hasta chocar contra un arbol, Mantis sonrio y expulso una aura roja de su cuerpo dandole algunos todos rojisos a su cuerpo, Su cabello se pudo todo de punta hacia arriba, Mono hiso mismo, Su cabello se puso de puntas con 2 mechones de pelo en cada ojo.

Ambos se lanzaron al combate, Mantis hiso un movimiento rapido y le dio un golpe al estomago de Mono, Mono escupio algo de saliva y fue lanzado al aire, Mantis junto sus manos hacia arriba apuntando a Mono y creo una esfera de gran tamaño de color amarilla, la esfera se hacia mas grande cada vez, Mono pudo ver que mantis iba a lanzar su ataque contra el, Mono junto sus manos y las puso en frente de el, Creo una esfera de color amarilla que se hacia cada vez mas grande.

Masenko!- Gritaron ambos y sus ataques chocaron creando una colision entre sus poderes, como ambos tenian los niveles de fuerza igualados, el podes exploto lanzando a ambos hacia lados opuesto donde se encontraban, Mono se levanto Primero y corrio hacia Mantis, Mantis se levanto y comenzo a correr hacia Mono, ambos lanzaron un golpe a la mejilla del otro dejandose fuera de combates a ambos.

Por otro lado, Grulla y Vibora estaban forsejeando en un choque de poderes de ambos, Grulla al ser mas fuerte, su poder puso entre la espada y la pared a Vibora, Vibora seguia forsejeando pero no podia, Vibora expulso una aura de color roja de su cuerpo levantandole el caballo de puntas hacia arrina, tenia 3 mechones de cabello en el rostro, uno en el ojo izquierdo y 2 en el derecho, cuando expulso su aura rojiza, su poder empujo el de Grulla, Grulla hiso lo mismo y ambos poderes explotaron lanzandolos a un extremo a cada uno.

Mientras ellos volvia a retomar su combate, Tigresa estaba expulsando su aura roja, su cuerpo estaba completamente rojo, su pantalon que era negro paso a ser rojo junto a su calzado y su muñequeras, Tigresa comenzo a golpear grandes estructuras de rocas destruyendolas.

Maldicion todavia me falta!- Grito Tigresa enojada rompiendo una gran estructura de rocas dejandola hecha añicos- Yaaaaa no puedo maaaaaaaaas!- Tigresa Grito con fuerza y junto sus manos frente a ella haciendo una esfera de color amarilla muy grande.

No, me falta todavia, esto es muy poco!- Grito furiosa, La esfera comenzo a hacerse mas grande cada vez, Tigresa no pudo contener mas el poder de sus manos y lo lanzo.

Resplando Final!- Dijo Tigresa en un grito algo fuerte dejando salir su poder en forma de rafaga amarilla de gran tamaño, el poder cuando toco la tierra hiso una fuerte explocion destruyendo casi todas las estructuras de rocas.

Ha,Ha,Ha, Todavia es poco, me falta mucho- Dijo Tigresa cansada, Tenia los brazos tensados al extremo que parecian mas que inchados, deshizo su transformacion y callo al suelo de espalda respirando muy agitada- No puedo mas, me dare un descanso.

Miestras tanto en una montaña algo lejos de su posicion, estana Po parado expulsando un aura roja, el aura roja era muy grande pero su cuerpo no habia cambiado en nada.

Lo haces bien, pero tienes que hacer que tu poder se haga mas fuerte, si tu poder se hace mas fuerte, Tu _Chí_ se hace mas fuerte y si tu _Chí_ se hace mas fuerte, ti te haces mas fuerte- Dijo Shifu serio.

Po tenia los musculos de brazos y piernas muy tensados, el esfuerzo que hacia para que su poder se haga mas fuerte era increible, de un momento tubo como una pequepa vision, Tigresa estaba tirada en el suelo alrededor de un charco de sangre, tenia una herida algo grande en la espalda y alfrente habia una persona de armadura de color blanco y dorado, tenia un traje azul debajo con guantes y zapatos blanco, parecia que le dijera algo, ese algo lo escucho a la perfeccion.

Po dejo de expulsar su aura y su cuerpo se volvio a la normalidad, Shifu se sorprendio al ver que Po dejo de expulsar su poder, pero algo lo sorpendio y mucho, Po sentia como la sangre du cuerpo sirculaba muy rapido, una pequeña voz se escucho en su interior- _Siente la energia, se la energia-_ Po comprendio que lo que sentia no era su sangre sircular, si no su energia, dio un gran grito y su caballo se puso de puntas hacia arriba, tenia un mecho serca de ojo derecho y otro sobre el izquiero, su cuerpo se hiso completamente rojo y su aura habia incrementado increiblemente.

Kaioken!- Grito Po con fuerza expulsando unas grandes ventiscas haciendo que Shifu trate de mantener su postura, pero no podia.

A lo lejos, mas bien donde se encontraba Tigresa, pudo sentir un gran poder algo lejos de su direccion, Primero se sorprendio al sentir un gran poder, pero lurgo sonrio sabiendo que era Po.

Lo ah logrado, entonces yo tambien tengo que lograrlo- Dijo Tigresa pasando a su transformacion.

En el templo, Los 4 furiosos estaban sorprendidos al sentir un gran poder proveniente del norte donde se encontraban ellos.

Que poder!- Grito Mono Sorprendido.

Lo consigio!- Grito Mantis

Aun mejor, a superado nuestro poder- Dijo Vibora sorprendida.

Vamos chicos, tenemos que ser mas fuertes ahora para ser de ayuda a Po.

Si- Dijeron todos al unisono.

Po estaba viendo su cuerpo como era de un color rojizo un poco notable, luego cerro su puño con fuerza y lanzo un golpe al aire y movio las nubes en su mente recorda las palabras de su maestro - _Siente la brisa, se la brisa-_ comprendio que el golpe que lanzo fue por la birsa que lanzo por su propia cuenta.

Lo conseguiste- Dijo Shifu sorprendido-

Tengo un buen maestro- Dijo Po sorprendido.


	5. Los Saiyan Llegan

_Hola!, hago este apartado para agredecerles un monton por los consejos y la animacion que me dieron por mi medio reciente caida emocional, sinceramente mil millones de gracias, aunque piensen que es demasiado, aunque lo dudo, siento de que esta forma se los puedo agreder, osea exagerando un poco :), sinceramente gracias, ahora dejando un poco de lado mis agradecimiento hacia ustedes, queria preguntarles algo o mas bien pedir su opinion, me llego recientemente un PM diciendo si este fic tendra contenido sexual, al leer me sorprendi un poco, pero tambien me dio por pensar que pensarian ustedes, si les soy sincera, podria intertarlo, aunque no se si podre lidiarlo pero si la idea les parese buena, con gusto lo haria, ya en fin, nuevamente gracias por los comentarios y los PM de apoyo. Ya los dejo con el cap_.

En el Templo de Jade, se encontraban los 4 de

los 5 Furiosos, todos estaban en las escaleras

del Templo puesto que todos terminaron sus entrenamiento.

Los Guerreros estaban descansando hasta que

un ruido extruendoso se escucho a lo lejos de su ubicacion actual, un pequeño temblor acompañoa tal ruido que alerto a los 4 Guerreros.

-Pero que fue eso!?- Grito Mono sorprendido.

Todos vieron de donde provenia el ruido, que salieron del templo para poder ver que fue lo sucedido.

Al salir del Templo, todos vieron sorprendidos una gran nube de humo y pequeños destellos de fuego a mas de 20 kilometros de su posicion.

-Un incendio?- Dijo Vibora preocupada.

-No creo que sea un incendio, mas bien una explosion- Dijo Grulla serio mirando aquella catastrofe.

-Sea cual sea la situacion, los necesitan- Dijo Oogway llegando junto a ellos.

Todos los presentes se reverenciaron en muestra de saludo y respeto.

-Jovenes, en aquel lugar se encontraba un pueblo- Dijo Oogway serio -Vallan, y encarguense de la situacion-

Si maestro- Dijeron todos a unisono.

Despues de las palabras de su maestro, los guerreros comenzaron a correr en direccion al lugar, y cuando tomaron demasiada distancia del Templo, comenzaron a expulsar su _Chí_ y comenzaron a volar, mientras Oogway los veia desde lo mas alto.

-El dia que intentamos evitar, a llegado dando resultados catastroficos- Dijo Oogway, parecia triste mientras miraba a sus estudiantes volar hacia aquel lugar -Espero que el _Guerrero Dragón_ este preparado, de lo contrario seria nuestro fin-

Mientras tanto, a unas grandes distancias de lo sucedido, Tigresa estaba sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, estaba meditando, o eso parecia verse.

Mentalmente, Tigresa estaba pensando las mil y una forma de poder decirle a Po lo que siente por el desde hace ya unos dias.

Estaba inquieta, de momento a otro se movia para concentrarse pero le era inutil, comenzo a sonrojarse, mentalmente estaba viendo lo que parecia ser como un sueño, mas bien una alucinacion, sobre ella y Po.

Tigresa estaba luchando contra un guerrero mas alto y corpulento que ella, estaba herida y trataba de mantenerse de pie ya que estaba cansada, su cuerpo le pesaba y el miedo transcurria por sus piernas que le impedia manterse en si.

Aquel sujeto lanzaria un golpe de remate hacia la joven, ella sabia que nada podia hacer, por lo que recibir el golpe no seria una opcion, si no mas una acertacion de esta.

Aunque el golpe nunca llego...

Po estaba frente a ella, estaba herido, tenia heridas sangrantes y su ropa estaba completamente dañada.

En sus orejas se pudo escuchar como el golpe impacto, pero no en ella, sino en la palma de Po, Po estaba frente al enemigo deteniendo el golpe que tenia como objetuvo rematar a Tigresa, Po detuvo el golpe con su palma y apreto el puño del enemigo con fuerza haciendo que se queje un poco, Po paso a un tono mas rojizo en su cuerpo, Paso a su trasnformacion.

 _Kaio-Ken!_

Fue lo que se escucho de la boca de Po, La nombrada tecnica, encabaja tan bien el nombre que pareciera que el la ha desarrollado.

Al pasar a su transformacion, la fuerza con la que estaba presionando la mano del enemigo se hizo mucho mayor, rompiendola y haciendo que de un grito desgarrador saliera de el, logrando que se quedara de rodillas.

-Que intentabas hacer con mi novia?- Dijo Po serio, en su voz se notaba la provocacion de miedo que no tardo en llegar al enemigo, el enemigo lo miro con miedo, provocando el aflojo del forsejeo que con anterioridad hacia para safar su mano del agarre de Po, el silencio que provoco fue muy repentino, y Po tomo su silencio como el arrepetimiento que tenia, por lo que deshizo su transformacion y el agarre lo aflojo un poco.

El enemigo al sentir el aflojo del apreton de Po, estiro su brazo hacia el y se puso de pie para comenzar a correr donde no lu pidiera ver y lograr escapar.

Po al ver que su enemigo se marcho sin ninguna palabra, se dio la vuelta viendo a Tigresa, Tigresa al ver a Po, sintio la seguridad, proteccion y paz que el una vez le prometio.

Se dejo caer al suelo...

No podia mantenerse mas, incluso el conocimiento perdio al caer en el suelo.

Pasaron horas y desperto en una habitacion, con su vista al sentarse en la cama en la cual estaba acostada, pudo ver que estaba en la enfermeria.

 _-Por fin despiertas-_

Escucho detras de ella, se dio vuelta rapidamente con emocion pero no vio a nadie, su vista camio su forma de pensar y la tristesa no tardo en posarse en su rostro.

Lo inesperado por ella, ocurrio.

Sintio un par de brazos abrazandola por detras de su espalda, se dio la vuelta y ver a Po despues de mucho tiempo, años, la sorprendio y mucho.

Sus ojos comenzaro a soltar grandes lagrimas, la emocion que tenia se podia notar en sus ojos, su corazon iba Mil por hora, Po comenzo a limpiar sus ojos y la beso, despues de mucho tiempo, la volvio a besar, como en su adolecencia, incluso en la adultes lo hacian, La recosto en la cama poniendose ensima de ella suavemente, ambos se cubrieron con las sabanas que tenia Tigresa, el acto de amor se hacia precente y se podia ver mas, pero lastimosamente para Tigresa, no pudo ver mas.

Un ruido extruendoso se escucho a lo lejos, que la saco de su pensamientos, maldecia mentalmente por lo ocurrido, pero se sorprendio al ver lo que habia frente a ella.

Una gran nube negra con fuego salio de la nada.

-Pero que?- Dijo Tigresa sorprendida viendo aquel suceso.

No lo penzo y comenzo a correr hacia aquel lugar.

- _Lo que he visto, no parecia una sueño, sentio muy real-_ Dijo mentalmente Tigresa mientras corria hacia el lugar del reciente incidente.

En lo que Tigresa corria hacia aquel lugar, los 4 guerreros restantes llegaron al pueblo donde desafortunadamente ocurrio lo peor, casas destruidas, personas sumamente heridas y algunas muertas.

-Pero que ocurrio aqui?- Dijo Mono sorprendido.

Unos pasos se escucharon detras de el.

La sensacion de miedo recorrio por toda la espalda.

un sujeto detras de el hablo.

 _-Deja que yo te diga lo que sucedio-_

 _hace algunas horas_

En lugar, mas bien en un pueblo pequeño pero prospero, ocurrio una gran catastrofe, habia una casa completamente destruida, dentro de la casa, habia una esfera de gran tamaño de color blanco con una mas pequeña en el centro de color rojo.

Un sujeto salio de allí.

Las personas estaban alrededor de aquella escena, hasta que una linea de luz amarilla salio de aquel lugar, perforando el corazon de uno de los tantos habitantes reunidos en aquel lugar.

Todos al ver como la persona afectada cayo al suelo muerto y con la herida sangrante comenzaron a correr.

El sujeto que estaba dentro de la casa destruida, fue el causante de esa muerte.

Aquel hombre, con ragos de maliante, completamente calvo y muy alto, salio de la casa comenzando a buscar algo, o ha alguien.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo-

Dijo un sujeto ha su izquierda, tenia un pantalon morado y el torso completamente desnudo, dejando ver un cuerpo torneado.

-Tu debes de ser Tai-Lung verdad?- Dijo el sujeto mirandolo serio.

-El mismo- Dijo Tai-Lung sonriendo - Me gusto la forma en la que asesinate aquel insecto, veo que eres apto-

-Hm, me subestimas- Dijo el sujeto con el seño fruncido, parecia enojado- Para que me nesesitas?-

-Bueno, primero que nada venganza y por ultimo destruiremos todo- Dijo Tai-Lung serio.

-Me gusta tu plan, te seguire- Dijo el sujeto sonriendo- Por cierto, mi nombre es Levi-

Ambos se dieron la manos, saludandose educadamente.

-Entonces, comenzamos con tu venganza?- Dijo Levi sonriendo mientras en su mano derecha se comenzaron a formar pequeños rayos morados.

-Claro, veo que estas ancioso por lo que no te hare esperar mas- Dijo Tai-Lung formando una esfera de color blanca en su mano.

Los 2 estaban caminando por las calles del pueblo, uno alado del otro, destruyendo todo en su camino, incluso asesinando personas.

-Por cierto, a cuanto se bajo los numeros de saiyan?- Dijo Tai-Lung mientras lanzaba una esfera blanca a una pequeña casa destruyendola.

-Lastimosamente, solo somos 4 saiyan que quedamos- Dijo Levi lanzando un rayo morado atravezandole el corazon a un persona- Pero si dejamos de lado a el _Saiyan Desaparecido_ solo somos 3-

-No me interesa, sigue siendo un insecto a comparacion mia- Dijo Tai-Lung serio.

-Quiero saber algo, por que tu venganza?-

-Mi antiguo maestro selecciono al _Guerrero Dragón_ \- Dijo Tai-Lung enojado lanzando una esfera blanca a una persona provocando su muerte inminente- Me las pagara y matare al " _Guerrero Dragón_ ", para yo obtener el titulo-

-En fin, donde hay asesinatos, hay diversion- Dijo Levi sonriendo golpeando en la espalda a un anciano rompiendole la columna.

 _Actualidad_

Mono y sus amigos estaban temblando, estaban viendo a Tai-Lung, antigüo dicipulo de Shifu y el causador de una gran catastrofe hace algunos años.

T-tu?...E-es I-imposible...- Dijo Mono temblando de miedo.

E-estabas...en P-pricion...co-como escapaste?- Dijo Mantis con miedo.

Tai-Lung los miro serio y los analizo.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Ustedes deben de ser los alumnos de Shifu- Dijo Tai-Lung sonriendo con malicia.

Los 4 Optaron por sus poses de batallas, esperando a ser atacados, pero solo les dieron una respuesta a Tai-Lung.

Hmh- Dijo Tai-Lung sonriendo, su rostro cambio a serio, desaparecio y aparecio frente a Mono dandole un golpe en el estomago, Mono soloto algo se saliva mientras retrocedia algunos pasos agarrandose el estomago por el dolor, su vista se nublo y callo al suelo noqueado con los ojos blancos.

-Mono!- Grito Grulla acercandose a Mono.

-Maldito- Grito Mantis corriendo contra Tai-Lung.

a unos pasos de llegar donde Tai-Lung, Mono sintio un golpe detras de su cuello, dejandolo fuera de combate, era Levi, que lo golpeo de sorpresa.

Vibora y Grulla vieron a Levi y comenzaron a temblar.

-Sus Ojos, son como el infierno- Dijo Vibora asustada.

-No te preocupes niña, tu acabaras igual que tu amigo- Dijo Levi sonriendo cruzandose de brazos.

Vibora y Grulla se pusieron en sus poses de batallas, pero no podian parar de temblar.

-Estan dispuesto a pelear?- Dijo Tai-Lung sonando incredulo.

-No te preocupes amigo, nosotros no pelearemos todavia- Dijo Levi sonriendo robandose la atencion de Tai-Lung.

-Que dices?-

-Nosotros no nos haremos cargo de ellos, pero ellos si- Dijo Levi sacando de una parte de su armadura un pequeño frasco con algunas semillas.

-Ah, ellos se encargaran, buena idea- Dijo Tai-Lung sonriendo.

Los dos guerreros los miraban, vieron que levi golpeo el suelo y creo un agujero del tamaño de su mano, tiro 5 semillas y les tiro tierra encima.

-Que haces?- Dijo Vibora con miedo.

-Nada pequeña, solo llamo a unos amigos- Dijo Levi sonriendo.

Derrepente la tierra comenzo a temblar.

Unas pequeñas criaturas de color verde, en total 5, con ojos rojos y garras salieron de la tierra, asustando a los guerreros.

Q-que son esos?- Dijo Grulla, su voz estaba temblando.

-Son Saibamans- Dijo levi sonriendo- Son demasiados fuertes para alguien como ustedes, no se si podran aguantar-

Los Saibamans se lanzaron contra ellos comenzando a golpearlos, Vibora y Grulla se cubrian como podian, aunque era casi inutil ya que a cada momento recibian golpes.

2 Saibamans estaban atacando a Vibora, Un Saibaman lanzo un golpe a Vibora golpeandola en el estomago, el otro aparecio por detras y le dio una patada en la espalda estrellandola contra el suelo, el otro Saibaman se metio dentro de la tierra y aprecio debajo de Vibora golpeandola en el menton lanzandola hacia arriba, el otro saibaman creo una esfera verde y se la lanzo dandole en todo el cuerpo haciendo una gran explosion.

Grulla vio la explosion y trato de ir a por Vibora pero los otros 3 Saibamans no lo dejaban, Grulla lanzo un golpe horizontal hacial el rostro del saibaman dandole de lleno, pero aparecio otro por atras de el y le dio un patada en la cabeza aturdiendolo, un saibaman se puso frente a el y lo comenzo a golpear en todo el cuerpo, Grulla trataba de defenderse pero le era imposible, Lanzo un golpe recto el saibaman aprecio detras de el y juntos sus brasos dandole un golpe de mazo en la espalda lanzandolo lejos, Grulla se estrello a una casa dejando un agujero.

Vibora estaba en el suelo siendo patia por ambos saibamans, Vibora con cada patada que le daban en el estomago, escupia algo de saliva, comenzo enfadarse un poco y creo una onda de explosion lanzando lejos a los saibamans. Cuando por fin se los saco de ensima, comenzo a tensaf su cuerpo y comenzo a expulsar su _Chí_ blanco, luego paso de blanco a rojo dandole un leve tono rojizo a su cuerpo.

- _Kaio-ken? enserio Shifu se lo enseño?-_ penso Tai-Lung serio viendo a Vibora.

Vibora se lanzo contra un saibaman que se estaba recuperando del empuje, lo golpeo en la cara, giro y le dio una patada de talon en las costillas lanzandolo lejos, el otro saibaman se lanzo detras de ella y le dio una patada en la espalda, Vibora solo sintio el golpe pero no la movio, se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe en seco en el estomago lanzandolo hacia arriba, formo una esfera de energia blanca y lo lanzo haciendo lo explotar, vio que del cielo caian restos de piel verde llegando a la conclusion de darlo por muerto.

El otro saibaman la vio aterrorizado y se lanzo contra ella, le dio un golpe en la cara pero apenas la movio, solo sintio el dolor en su mano, como si golpeara el mas duro metal.

Vibora lo agarro del brazo y lo golpeo con la rodilla en el estomago, el saibaman escupio un poco de saliva y los ojos se les qurdaron el blanco.

Vibora lo solto dejandolo en el suelo y comenzo a correr donde se encontraba Grulla, pero de la tierra salieron otros 3 saibamans y le cortaron el paso, dando inicio a otra pelea.

Grulla salio como pudo de la casa destruida y activo su tecnica, tal como lo hiso Vibora, los Saibamans lo vieron y se aterraron, causandoles la duda de si atacarlo o no.

Tai-Lung se acerco a Levi y le comenzo a decir algo al oido, Levi al termina de escuchar lo que dijo asintio sonriendo.

-Saibamans, sacrificio- Dijo levi sinriendo, los saibamans lo vieron y asintieron.

Grulla se lanzo al ataque pero un saibaman salio por debajo de la tierra y lo atrapo por las piernas, cuando Grulla trato de liverarse, los otros 2 se lanzaron, agarrandolo por todo el cuerpo, uno por la espalda y el otro por el frente.

-Que hacen!?- Grito Grulla sorprendido viendo que los Saibamans comenzaron a brillar de color blanco.

Sus oidos se taparon, no escuchaba nada.

Su vista se comenzo a nublar y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba en el suelo tirado.

Herido y sin poder hacer nada, vio que su pecho tenia una gran macha de color rojo, lo toco y vio el color, ese color rojo rubio tan fulminante que fue lo unico que pudo ver antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Grulla!- Grito Vibora viendo a Grulla tirado en el suelo dentro de un pequeño hueco hecho en el suelo, proveniente de una explosion.

Su sangre comenzo a hervir.

Su fuerza comenzaba a descontrolarse, devido a ella, una gran explosion de color roja salio de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, tambien muy rojo.

Trato de mantenerse de pie, pero por la fuerza que utilizo, no se le pudo permirtir.

estaba de rodilla al suelo, viendo como los saibamans que fueron lanzados comenzaron a levantarse.

Queria escapar...

No podia.

Queria gritar por ayuda...

No pudo.

Lo unico que podia hacer, es esperar un milagro, o correr con la misma suerte que su amigo.

Los saibamans comenzaron a brillar de color blanco mientras se acercaban a ella, pero el milagro de puso frente a sus ojos.

Una persona.

Una mujer, se poso frente a ella.

Su amiga, con la que siempre pudo contar.

-Tigresa

Fue lo unico que salio de su boca antes de caer al suelo completamente rendida.

Pero tampoco pudo.

Cuando diviso su vista, pudo ver que su amiga, Tigresa, la tenia entre sus brazos, si algo pudo sentir, mas que la fuerza que enmanaba de su cuerpo, es que no podia rendirse en ese momento.

-Como te encuentras- Dijo Tigresa preocupada viendola, le veia sus brazos y piernas, los musculos de cada mienbro de su cuerpo estaban tensos, parecian que se desprenderia de su cuerpo.

-N-No muy Bi-bien- Dijo Vibora adolorida, sus palabras salian con mucho esfuerzo.

-Escucha te dare una oportunidad, yo derrotare a esas cosas, tu trata de tomar a Grulla y ve al palacio- Dijo Tigresa viendola a los ojos.

Ella la miraba a los ojos, sus ojos color miel demostraban seguridad en sus palabras, por lo que asentir por el plan de su amiga no dudo en hacer.

Tigresa la dejo en el suelo y vio a esas...cosas...y comenzo a expulsar su _Chí_.

Su poder se habia incrementado demasiado, a tal punto que al expulsar su _Chí_ creo una cortina de polvo.

Vibora sintio que esa era su oportunidad, y no dudo en aprovecharla.

Como pudo se levanto, supero su propia fuerza para poder ponerse de pie, se hacerco a su "amigo" y lo tomo por los brazos y comenzo a volar.

Tigresa seguia expulsando su _Chí_ , pudo sentir que su amiga se habia marchado, por lo que dejo de hacerlo.

Las...cosas...la veian con miedo, si esas cosas tenia forma de pensar, pensarian en 2 cosas, una que esta muertos y la segunda que estan mas que muertos.

-Pagaran- Dijo Tigresa viendolos serio, los Saibamans queria atacar, pero por el miedo que tenian, que les hacia temblar las piernas, no podian.

Tigresa puso su mano frente a ella y formo una esfera de color amarilla.

Lo lanzo y esta en lo que avanzaba se hacia mas grande, los saibamans no podian escapar y lo recibieron, dejando polvo en aquel lugar.

El creador de esas cosas, Levi, estaba sorprendido, pudo ver que una mujer que para su punto de vista parecia debil, los destruyo de un solo ataque.

Tigresa giro su cabeza lentamente, divisando a Levi, y a alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

-Tu?- Dijo Tigresa seria.

-Me extrañaste...Hermana?- Dijo Tai-Lung con burla.

Tigresa seguia viendolo con ira, ya que verlo al rostro le traia recuerdo de cuando era pequeña.

-No tube la oportunidad esa vez por que no podia, pero ahora, por fin te dare lo que tanto te mereces- Dijo Tigresa enojada poniendo un puño frente a sus ojos, en su puño comenzo a formarse pequeños rayos amarillos.

-Sinceramente, me agradaria hermanita, pero no es con tigo con quien peleare- Dijo Tai-Lung serio- Levi, tu te encargas, yo ire a visitar a alguien-

Tai-Lung comenzo a volar lentamente hacia el Templo de Jade, Tigresa al verlo lanzo un golpe de aire, pero en medio del golpe aparecio Levi, deteniendole el golpe con 2 dedos sonriendo, sorprendiendo a Tigresa.

-Ya escuchaste muñequita, Yo me hare cargo de ti- Dijo Levi sonriendo.

 _Muchos kilometros lejos_

Po y Shifu estaban entrenando, Po estaba lanzando golpes a Shifu, pero el los esquivaba, no facilmente ya que le costaba un poco, pero podia evadir algunos golpes.

Po estaba completamente daño de su ropa y tenia algunos raspones en su cuerpo.

Po lanzo un golpe a Shifu con una gran velocidad, Shifu pudo ver el golpe pero a la velocidad en la que iba no podria esquivarlo, por lo que se cruzo de brazos resistiendo el golpe.

Po iba a lanzar un golpe a Shifu pero un temblor lo interrumpio.

Ambos vieron una gran esfera de color rojo fuego, explotando en un pueblo.

-Pero que?- Dijo Po sorprendido viendolo.

-Esto no esta bien- Dijo Shifu serio- Po escuchame bien, entrena la habilidad prohibida, yo te dare tiempo-

-Maestro que hara?- Dijo Po serio.

-Tu solo haz caso a lo que te dije, cuando este completa, ve al valle a toda velocidad que puedas- Dijo Shifu sobre una piedra, dio un gran salto y desaparecio entre las nubes

 _Perdonen por tardar en publicar, solo que esta semana tenia muy apretado los horarios de la escuela que sinceramente, me tienen arta, en fin mañana a la misma hora ( osea 12:00 pm) tendra la segunda parte :)_


End file.
